Instinct de Survie
by xAcclesia
Summary: Tout bascule. Harry se retrouve enfermé avec son pire ennemie sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur et un cadavre pourrissant comme compagnie. On l'appelle le Survivant ? Que le test commence. [ Ecrit par une sadique qui adore torturer les personnages. Public Avertie ;) ]
1. Chapitre 1 - Retour à la 'normale'

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à la 'normale'**

_Courage. Voilà ce qu'il faut se dire. Voilà ce qu'il faut se répéter. Courage. Demain il serait loin d'ici. Loin de cette famille qui le déteste, qu'il déteste. Combien de temps le séparait du Poudlar Express ? 10h. Il était très exactement 00h36, voilà ce qu'affichait cette putain d'horloge quand Harry termina enfin la vaisselle du dîner de l'anniversaire de son cousin. Il empila la dernière assiette une fois essuyée, fit craquer ses doigts et sa nuque, et se traîna enfin jusqu'aux escaliers pour atteindre l'ancienne chambre de Dudley. Il poussa la porte qu'il prit soin de refermé derrière lui histoire d'avoir un minimum d'intimité, bien qu'ici n'importe qui pourrait entrer sans son consentement ça ne dérangerais que lui, de toute façon vue l'heure tardive ils ronflaient déjà tous. Il retira son tee-shirt, se débarrassa de son jean et de ses chaussettes avant d'enfiler son pantalon de survêtement pour pouvoir se glisser sous les couvertures fraiche provocant un choc thermique entre celle ci et la peau d'Harry réchauffée par le chauffage du salon car, bien évidemment, si il y avait une pièce qu'on ne prenait pas la peine de chauffer, c'était bien sa chambre. _

- Aller Harry ! Attrape moi !

_C'est ainsi que commença une course folle avec Hermione. Il n'eut à peine le temps de s'élancer après l'épaisse chevelure châtain que le ciel s'assombrit, lui tirant un frisson de terreur à la vue des quelque détraqueur qui commençaient à apparaître au dessus de lui. Il savait de quoi ces créatures sombre et dépourvue d'humanité étaient capable, elles allaient le vider de ses souvenirs heureux, elles allaient le dépouiller de son âme. Plus d'une fois il avait eu à faire à elles, mais cette vision lui faisait toujours aussi peur. La peur de l'inconnu, tout être à peur de ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Et c'est vrai, Harry ne comprenait pas comment de telle bête des enfers avaient pus voir le jour. Soudain un cri strident le fit sortir de sa rêverie, Hermione criait ! Non.. ça mère criait ! Ce crie il le connaissait par cœur. Il se mit à observer tout autour de lui quand une image bien plus effrayante que tout les détraqueur réuni se tenait en face de lui : Drago Malefoy._

_Harry se réveilla en sursaut, des goûtes de sueur roulant le long de ses tempes, il prit le temps de reprendre le souffle qui lui manquait avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil affichant 7h14 seulement. Potter détestait les cauchemar, mais c'est bien la première fois que Draco en faisait partie. Il n'eut pas de grande peine à retrouver le chemin du sommeil jusqu'au réveil de sa tante hurlant dans l'escalier :_

- Descend immédiatement espèce de monstre ! Tu vas te réveiller oui ?! Descend !

_Le monstre en question leva les yeux au ciel, mais remercia presque intérieurement sa tante de l'avoir réveillé de ce rêve. Il s'étira et se leva lentement pour enfiler un tee shirt et rejoindre sa tutrice à la cuisine._

- Bonjour tante Petun...

- C'est à cette heure là que tu te réveille ?! Tu as un quart d'heure de retard ! Va faire le petit déjeuné !

_Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta de soupirer et se mis au travail. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard les assiettes étaient prête à recevoir les morfales de cette maison nommé : Dudley et Vernon Dursley ! Le jeune héros rinça ces mains, pris une pomme et monta vite dans sa chambre pour la déguster. Bientôt, il serait à Poudlar. Bientôt, il serait libre. _

*** 3h plus tard ***

_Harry se sentit revivre quand il passa à toute vitesse la solide barrière entre la voie 9 et 10 du quai de la gare King's Cross. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur la locomotive rouge et un sourire niais borda ses lèvres._

- Eh Harry ! On est là !

_Cette voix il la connaissait par cœur, c'était Ron. Son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Il s'approcha à toute vitesse du petit groupe de Weasley qui lui faisait coucou de loin. Ils étaient tous là, comme à l'heure habitude : Arthur et Molly, les parents les plus attentionné qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Fred et Gorge, les jumeaux qui n'ont pas connaissance du mot 'Limite' et Ginny la petite dernière. Elle à toujours été très jolie, Ginny. Elle a des yeux marron mais Harry est persuadé qu'ils les a déjà vue briller comme deux petites lucioles contrastant parfaitement avec ses long cheveux roux si doux. D'accord il n'a jamais passé sa main dans ses cheveux, mais il en était sûr : Ils étaient doux. _

- Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas tu ?

- Tu nous as tellement manqué Harry !

_Monsieur et Madame Wesley avaient sortie Harry de sa rêverie, heureusement pour la petite rouquine qui commençait à virer au rouge. _

- Bien.. Je vais bien merci. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de tous vous revoir. _Se dépêcha de répondre Harry au deux adultes._

- Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir Harry ! _Répondirent en cœur les jumeaux._

_Une demie heure passa ainsi sans que personne ne remarqua la grande aiguille se déplacer sur l'horloge. Ce n'est qu'au son de la locomotive qu'on mettait en route que toute la petite troupe se dépêcha d'embrasser bien fort Monsieur et Madame Wesley avant de grimper dans le train une fois leur affaire déposées dans le compartiment à bagage. Tout à coup Harry attrape le bras de Ron d'un air paniqué._

- Ron ! Elle est où Hermione ?!

- Calme toi Harry, je suis là !

_Harry leva la tête vers la porte du compartiment et sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie qui s'empressa de lui expliquer la raison de son retard._

- 'Mione en retard, et bah.. ça va encore être une année chelou moi je vous l'dis.

- Je te rappel, Ronald, que c'est notre dernière année. Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite alors ne commence pas à porter malheur !

_Ron fit une moue boudeuse avant de lui tirer la langue, les chamaillerie reprenait déjà et un sourire heureux fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Harry. Oui, c'est leur dernière année, et elle sera parfaite. Quoi qu'il arrive._

**Début de Soirée**

_Les deux amis secouèrent Harry pour le réveiller de son sommeil agité, « Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi tu fais un cauchemar ! Harry ! » Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir penché au dessus de lui les deux tête de ses meilleurs amis. Une dizaine de minute plus tard tout les élèves étaient en marche vers Poudlar revisitant les rue de Pré-au-Lard. Le seul village de la Grande-Bretagne où vous pouvez être sûr de ne croiser aucun moldu. Seulement des sorciers sortant de leur petite chaumière pour aller faire les magasins. C'est d'ailleurs le seul vrai endroit de sortie où peuvent se rendre les élèves de Poudlar sans craindre d'être oppressé par les moldu. Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivé à l'école de sorcellerie. C'est Hermione qui, une fois de plus, le sortie de sa rêverie._

- Et bah dit donc Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis cet après midi mais tu as souvent la tête dans les nuages.. Quelque chose te tracasse ? _Son amie pencha son visage d'un air concentré._

- Non, _répondit Harry pour ne pas l'inquiéter sur son dernier cauchemar_, tout va bien je t'assure.

_Connaissant son amie, elle se serait empressé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour feuilleté un livre sur les rêves et leurs signification. Pire encore, elle aurait été voir Draco pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas lui même provoqué ce cauchemar. Oui, décidément, la meilleure solution face à Hermione Granger était le silence._

_Toute ses pensées négatives prirent fin à l'heure du dîné ,affamé comme il l'était c'était soit sa tête, soit son estomac et le choix était vite fait devant toute cette nourriture. Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, fit comme à son habitude un long et ennuyeux discours. Ensuite vint le moment où les premières années passèrent sous le Choixpeau. Les applaudissement et les rire fusèrent au fur et à mesure des répartitions. Harry tourna sa tête vers la table des Serpentard où, depuis le début, lui et Draco s'affrontait du regard. C'était au tour du dernier élève, un jeune garçon brun comme un corbeau. Mais il fut envoyé à Serdaigle, c'est donc Harry qui remporta ce pseudo combat car l'avant dernier élève avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, et non à Serpentard. Dans les dents Malfoy !_

- Alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fais de tes vaca... _Fred n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coude lui cogna les côtes et de gros yeux se fixèrent sur lui._

- Mm.. Enfin.. Je voulais dire que.. Ils t'ont pas trop saoulé.. Les vieux..?_ Se rattrapa-t-il avant qu'Hermione ne lui lance un sort. _

- Ne t'en fais pas Fred. Ni vous tous d'ailleurs. J'ai connu pire, mais le plus important maintenant c'est que l'on sois tous réuni non ? _C'est ainsi que Harry sauva la conversation et pus commencer à dîner. _

- Draco ? Hey, Draco ! A quoi tu penses là ? _Pansy ne cessait de passer et repasser sa main devant le regard perdu de son ami._

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ôte ta patte de là je n'sais même pas où elle à trainé ! _Fit-il de son ton le plus froid et dégoûté possible en repoussant la main de la jeune fille de son visage._

_- _Tu peux pas être aimable, hein ? C'est plus fort que toi. _La jeune brune lutta pour ne pas paraître vexé et termina son dîné lentement sous le regard amusé de Théodore et Blaise. _De toute façon tout le monde voit bien que c'est Potter que tu relooke depuis le début du re... _Celle ci ne pus __terminé sa phrase à cause de la gifle du blond assis à côté d'elle faisant ainsi taire toute la table de Serpentard. _

_- _Oses encore une fois prétendre que mes yeux de Sang-Pur déborde sur ce Sang-Mêlé et je te tue. Est- ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre Parkinson ?

_La façon dont ses lèvres avait fait pression sur le nom de famille de cette dernière la fit comprendre bien vite que sur Harry Potter, il n'était pas question d'humour ou de remarque déplacé avec Draco. Elle acquiesça donc rapidement de la tête avant de baisser les yeux, des larmes menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Ah oui, parce qu'il lui avait donné une baffe en public. Non pas qu'elle avait mal, non pas que sa peau la brûlait ni que l'impact ait été trop violent. Mais elle aimait ce con. Elle était jalouse de chaque regard, de chaque mot qu'il adressait à ce foutu Potter. Lui ne voulait pas avouer, mais elle elle savait. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Si il y avait bien une personne qui hantait les nuits de son Draco, c'était bien le Prince de Gryffondor._

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapire a attisé votre curiosité pour le prochain. A chaque fin de chapitre je vous poserait une question pour _peut-être_ vous laisser le choix de la suite héhé. Ça vous plait ça hein ?

Question du Chapitre : Draco, vous le préféré froid et hautain ou chaleureux et attentionné ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2 - Cauchemardesque

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit un chapitre par semaine. Mais au final j'ai pris de l'avance sur les prochains alors je vais vous faire plaisir. Du coup il serait plus intelligent de me Follow si vous voulez être sûr de ne pas raté la sortie d'un prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemardesque**

_Ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de s'amuser. Voilà ce que Harry se répétait cette nuit là, quelques minutes auparavant lui et ses colocataires Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus testaient les nouveautés des jumeaux Wesley et quel fou rire ils s'étaient tapé alors ! Ce soir là, notre héros s'endormit avec le sourire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. _

_Pendant ce temps là, sous Le Lac, là où repose l'espace des Serpentard, une tête blonde fixait les flammes mordre les bûches dans la cheminé. Il croisa ses jambes en s'enfonçant dans le velours vert du fauteuil._

- Draco, tu comptes dormir ici ?

_Malfoy rouvrit ses paupières brusquement se jurant mentalement de tuer celui qui venait de le tirer de sa méditation. Il se redressa pour se retourner mais resta silencieux à la vue de son professeur de potion, son parrain. Il se leva lentement mais sûrement et secoua lentement son visage pâle._

- Non, Severus. J'allais y aller. _Dit-il avant de le contourner pour se rendre dans sa chambre de préfet, là au moins il est sûr que personne n'oserait venir le déranger. Sauf un petit con de première année qui ne trouverait pas les toilettes, évidement. _

- Draco. J'aimerais que tu gardes en tête que pour les autres je ne suis rien de plus que ton professeur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Oui, il voyait parfaitement. Si Dumbledore apprenait que Severus Rogue est le parrain de Drago Malefoy, alors l'école entière soupçonnerait le professeur d'être un mangemort car son propre père, Lucius Malefoy, en est un. Il retira ses chaussures, déboutonna sa chemise blanche avant de la laisser glisser jusqu'au sol et s'allongea avec une grâce féline sur son lit double pour s'étirer de tout son long dans un soupire satisfait._

* * *

_Où était-il ? Dans un bar. Oui, ça ressemblait bien aux genres d'endroit où les moldu viennent raconter leur vie en buvant de l'alcool. Une minute.. Moldu ? Il était donc chez les moldu. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir la moindre idée de comment était le monde moldu s'il ne l'avait jamais visité.. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu : Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu. Il passa devant la porte vitrée sans lui lancer un seul regard. Draco fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et sortie rapidement en se mettant à crier après la chevelure brune au loin._

_- Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ?!_

I_l accéléra le pas, conscient qu'Harry ne se retournerait sûrement pas pour ses beaux yeux. Il prit un instant pour regarder autour de lui et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard, non plus chez les moldus, mais quand son regard repris sa place initiale il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Où était passé Potter ? Merde il l'avait perdu de vue ! Il tourna et retourna sur lui même dans l'espoir de le voir réapparaître quand soudain ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir : Lucius Malefoy. Non, non ce n'était pas possible. Il était à Azkaban ! L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se rapprochait dangereusement de lui avec son air supérieur que Draco détestait.. il le faisait se sentir si faible, si bas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Draco, en une fraction de seconde, se sentit plus fort, prêt à affronter ce qui lui servait de père. En se retournant pour faire face au propriétaire de cette main, son regard s'encra dans celui d'Harry Potter._

* * *

- Mais enfin Draco calme toi ! Attend moi !

_Blaise ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami était si pressé ce matin, ils se rendirent rapidement dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeuné quand soudain le jeune Malefoy poussa le rouquin pour prendre sa place à la gauche d'Harry, le regard plus menaçant que jamais._

- Tu as moins de cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce que tu foutais dans ma tête Potter.

- C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? Le ventre vide te met de mauvaise humeur ? _Le ton ironique que Ron avait pris fis rire la table des Gryffondor mais sûrement pas le Serpentard qui y avait pris place._

- La ferme poil de carotte ! _Draco avait sorti ses mots d'un ton si mordant que même Hermione en eu le souffle coupé. Il était donc vraiment de mauvaise humeur._

- Écoute Malfoy je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, je ne t'ai rien fait cette fois.

_Malgré la bonne volonté d'Harry à vouloir calmer son ennemi de si bon matin, celui ci lui lança un regard mauvais, très mauvais, avant de se relever dignement non sans se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer de ''faire très attention à ses faits et gestes'' avant de se détourner vers la table voisine, la table Serpentard. Le souffle que le jeune Potter avait sentis contre son oreille était étonnement chaud, biologiquement normal me direz vous ? Oui mais c'est qu'en apparence Drago Malefoy fait tellement glacial que l'idée que tout sois gelé en lui ne l'aurait pas étonné du tout. _

- Harry ..? Eh Harry ..! Tout va bien ..?

_C'était encore Hermione qui lui serrait le bras pour le réveiller. Il la rassura rapidement comprenant que ses yeux avait suivis l'héritier Malfoy sans s'en rendre compte. Il pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre comme si, tout à coup, la nourriture ne lui faisait plus vraiment envie. Qu'arrivait-il à Draco pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil après lui ? Qui pour une fois, rappelons le, n'avait strictement rien fait. Il à parlé de sa tête .. Du fait que Harry était dans sa tête .. Peut-être parlait-il d'une hallucination ? Ou alors d'un rêve ? .. D'un cauchemar. C'est là que le jeune homme se souvint que lui aussi en avait fait un, avec le blond. Alors c'est ça le problème ? Malfoy aussi avait fait un cauchemar avec Harry ? Peut-être même que c'était le même ? _

- Non mais je vais franchement commencer à m'inquiéter Harry James Potter. Tu n'as rien mangé !

- C'est bon Hermione, je n'ai plus faim. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, on se retrouve au cours d'Hagrid tout à l'heure d'accord ?

_Et sans attendre la réponse de ses amis il se leva et sorti en trombe de la Grande Salle sous leurs regards choqués. Décidément, il c'était vraiment passé quelque chose avec Harry et Hermione se promit mentalement de comprendre._

* * *

- Voilà Monsieur Potter. Prenez en soin il est très vieux et certaine page on tendance à se décrocher.

_Harry saisit le livre que la femme lui tendit et s'installa à une table reculée des autres afin d'être parfaitement tranquille pendant sa recherche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il lui restait une vingtaine de minute avant le premier cours. En se penchant sur le livre qu'on lui avait remis il put lire la couverture : ''Oracle des rêves''. Un frisson grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avait-il réellement envie de comprendre son rêve et le message qu'il délivrerait ? Il commença à tourner les pages, lentement, presque de peur. _

**D – Détraqueur : Rêver de voir un détraqueur** **…**_ Et là une longue liste commença pour beaucoup de cas différent.. Pour les femmes enceintes, pour un couple marié, pour un enfant en bas âge.. Et finalement Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait : __**… **_**voler au dessus de sois sans qu'il ne s'approche signifie la libération d'une charge.**

**C – Cri : Rêver d'entendre …** _Pareil que pour la première recherche d'Harry, une liste se dressa sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le cas qui le concerne :_** … que vous entendez un crie signifie que quelqu'un aura besoin de vous. **

_Harry se mis à repenser à ses cours de Divination avec le professeur Trelawney. Mauvaise idée, cette femme était complètement folle .. Mais en y repensant bien elle avait expliqué que les événements d'un rêve sont toujours chronologique quant-à leurs messages. Donc, si on y consacre de la réflexion tout ça voudrait dire qu'il allait être débarrassé d'un poids mais qu'en contre partie il devrait aider quelqu'un ? Mm.. à méditer.. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Drago Malefoy était bien présent à la fin de son rêve. Mais comment chercher celui ci dans le livre ? Une page lui étant destiné étonnerait beaucoup Harry, quoi que si on y réfléchie à deux fois cela pourrait être utile pour un bon nombre de première année. Cette simple pensé le fit rire discrètement avant de se remettre à tourner les pages cherchant un mot qui pourrait coller avec le jeune homme. Quand tout à coup un mot attira son attention .. _

**S – Satan : Rêver …** _La liste était beaucoup moins longue, elle ne portait que 3 situations, et la dernière lui convenait : _**…** **qu'on le voit signifie qu'on se laissera entraîner par la passion à un acte irréfléchi.**

* * *

Et voilà. Il est un tout petit peu plus court que l'autre mais finir sur le rêve d'Harry je trouvais ça profondément .. Sadique ? Oui ça doit être le mot. Alors d'après vous, quel est le message du subconscient du jeune Potter ? Le chapitre suivant est prêt, si vous avez hâte de le lire faites moi signe et peut-être que je me montrerais gentille. Peut-être (a)  
SMOUACK !


	3. Chapitre 3 - La Rêveuse

**Chapitre 3 : La Rêveuse**

_Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer les alentours, priant pour que Harry n'arrive pas en retard car aujourd'hui Hagrid avait décidé de les emmener aux frontières de la Forêt Interdite et un élève non accompagné n'étais pas autorisé à s'y rendre, ses intentions aussi bonne soient-elles. _

- Allez les enfants, il ne faut pas traîner il risque de pleuvoir. Et qui dit pluie ici dit brouillard ! Et croyez moi mes p'tis le brouillard et la Forêt Interdite vous n'allez pas aimer ça.

_Hagrid ne put s'empêcher un ricanement à la vue de tout ces visages décomposés. Il saisit son gros sac, qui contenait sûrement l'animal à étudier aujourd'hui ou bien l'appât avec lequel il allait l'attirer, et se mit en route très vite ralentit par Hermione._

- Hagrid.. Peut-on attendre encore quelques minutes ? Harry n'est toujours pas arrivé .. Il était étrange au petit déjeuné et ..

- Comme c'est touchant. _Et voilà, la bombe Malfoy était lancé. _Est ce que le petit toutou Granger est perdu sans Potter ? Ouuin Ouuin !

_Ron, prêt à répliquer, due se contenter d'un regard noir lancer vers le jeune homme blond quand Hagrid se mit à élever la voix. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Harry déboula dans le jardin du professeur pour faire ses excuses quant-à son retard. L'incident vite oublier tous se mirent en route vers la Forêt, Harry restait en retrait avec ses deux amis prétextant une simple douleur à la cheville l'empêchant d'accélérer le pas. Il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur Malfoy, il allait devoir se servir de la carte du Marauder pour le suivre à la trace et ainsi pouvoir épier tout ses faits et gestes. _

- Dit Harry, c'est moi ou tu es obsédé par Draco en ce moment ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Hermione, je n'ai plus le droit de me méfier de mon ennemie ?

- Non mais ce qu'elle essaye de dire c'est que tu es toujours focalisé sur lui. Même ce matin tu n'as rien mangé après ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui .. D'ailleurs tu es allé y faire quoi à la Bibliothèque ?

- Je .. suis allé .. Lire. _Voilà, c'était tous ce que Harry avait trouvé à répondre à Ron. Il était allé à la bibliothèque pour lire. Si il aurait pu, il se serait jeté dans le lac immédiatement._

- Chose normal qu'on fait dans une bibliothèque mais .. depuis quand tu te mets à la lecture ..? Et puis tu as lus quoi de si passionnant pour arriver en retard ? _Décidément, après Hermione, c'était au tour de Ron de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Finalement la solution du lac apparu à Harry comme une délivrance quitte à se faire engloutir par les Êtres de l'Eau.. __Surtout__, si il pouvait se faire engloutir par les Êtres de l'Eau._

_Finalement l'interrogatoire due s'arrêter ici puisque les élèves était arrivés à destination. Harry était déjà entré dans cette forêt. Plusieurs fois même, avec Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna .. Une minute .. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de ce soir là où Draco et lui avait due faire équipe pour retrouver le meurtrier d'une licorne ? Qui n'était autre que Voldemort d'ailleurs .. Et c'est ainsi que les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent une fois de plus vers Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il repensa à ses cauchemars.. ça ne pouvait être que Lui. Il devait s'amuser avec son esprit, c'est tellement plus facile de combattre à distance quand on est faible comme lui. __Faible physiquement, qu'est-il sans sa baguette ? Mais également faible mentalement, sentimentalement. Il n'a personne, Harry a tout le monde. Du moins il a l'essentiel : Des amis sur qui il pouvait conter, à qui il pouvait confier sa vie les yeux fermés. Est-ce que Draco en avait lui, des amis ? Sans s'en rendre compte le jeune Gryffondor c'était remis à fixer son ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid se mit à secouer l'énorme sac qu'il portait tout à l'heure. Harry n'avait même pas fait attention à sa taille, il devait contenir quelque chose de plus ou moins un mètre cinquante. Flippant. Oui, c'était le mot juste : Flippant. D'ailleurs l'idée de s'enfuir en courant passa par la tête de pas mal de monde autour de lui quand un serpent sorti sa tête .. non .. deux serpents .. trois serpents .. Un serpent avec trois têtes._

- C'est bon, Londubat s'est évanouie. Le cours peut commencer.

_Le petit groupe de Serpentard se mit à rire au pique lancé par Malfoy qui laissait afficher un fin rictus au coin de ses lèvres pendant que les Gryffondor se hâtaient de relever Neville qui commençait à retrouver ses esprits._

- Un peu de silence ! C'est une créature qui n'apprécie pas le bruit. _Et suivant le geste à la parole il balançant un rat mort au serpent qui se fit une joie de l'engloutir sous les yeux terrorisés des élèves_. Je vous présente Ryta. C'est une Runespoor. Quelqu'un connait-il quelque notion sur cette espèce ?

- Ce que je vois, moi, c'est que ça à l'air dangereux .. _Se permit de répliquer une brunette Poufsouffle vite suivit de beaucoup d'avis similaire envers la bestiole rampante à trois têtes et de plus d'un bon mètre cinquante._

_- _Bonne observation Miss Madley ! 5 point pour Poufsouffle. Maintenant laissez moi enrichir cette remarque : En effet les Runespoor sont réputés pour faire partie de la catégorie la plus dangereuse des créatures magiques. Comme vous pouvez le voir Ryta possède ses trois têtes parce qu'elle est jeune, mais vous verrez rarement ce genre de serpent avec toute leurs têtes._ A cette phrase Hagrid ne put s'empêcher un petit rire. _Avoir toute leurs têtes .. Mm .. Connaissez vous la raison de cette amputation ?

_Tout les élèves se regardèrent un à un, Hermione finit par lever la main pour faire part de sa culture mais fut vite dépassée par .. Malfoy. _

- Chaque tête possède un cerveau qui lui est propre. _La voix froide et percutante du Serpentard mis fin immédiatement à toutes conversations. _Et chaque tête possède une tâche spéciale, celle de droite jugent les actes des deux autres. Celle de gauche décide où le Runespoor va et ce qu'il fait, comme manger ce.. rat.. par exemple. Et la tête du milieu est.. Il n'y a pas de nom précis. On l'appel La Rêveuse, parce que c'est celle qui plonge la créature dans un sommeil profond.

_Harry n'en croyait pas ces oreilles.. c'est bien la première fois que Draco montrait un intérêt particulier au cours d'Hagrid. Il était passionné par la façon dont le blond admirait la créature de ses yeux froids, la façon dont il la caressait du regard.. Mais quand ces mêmes yeux croisèrent les siens il tourna instinctivement la tête vers le professeur qui avait repris la parole. Merde. Il l'avait vue ? De toute façon il n'y avait rien à voir, c'est pas comme si il venait de le mater, il observait juste la façon dont Malfoy déshabillait un serpent du regard. _

- Bien, le cours est terminé. Merci à tous ! Et je donne 20 points à Serpentard pour remercier monsieur Malefoy d'avoir fait le cours à ma place. Filez !

_La journée passa rapidement et se fut l'heure du dîner, toute les maisons se regroupèrent à leur table. Harry avait oublié son fameux rêve et son message codé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'attardent sur la place vide du préfet des Serpentard. Où était Malfoy ? Il s'était promis de ne pas le lâcher de vue, merde. Qu'est ce qu'il préparait encore celui là ? Il se força à rester assis à sa table pour ne pas alerter ses amis, après tout la situation n'était pas si grave, si ? Draco était juste un peu en retard parce que .. il .. révisait ses cours de potion. Voilà. Ou parce qu'il avait du travail en tant que Préfet. Finalement avec un peu de volonté et d'entraînement sur sois même il retrouverait sa capacité à sortir des excuses bidon à ses amis. Il se saisit d'une cuisse de poulet pour oublier l'absence du blond._

* * *

- Il n'y a que dans cette maison que je suis tendre.. Je n'ai que ce blason à défendre. _De longs doigts fins pincèrent les cordes de la guitare pour accompagner sa chanson d'un rythme doux, triste. Mélancolique._ Seul.. Je suis seul.. On me déteste.. On me craint.. Mais au moins, je suis quelqu'un. _Il leva les yeux un instant pour observer la plume reprendre avec soin par écrit les notes ainsi que les paroles du jeune chanteur._ Seul, je suis tout seul.. Je suis l'homme au deux visages.. Et quand je pleure.. C'est de rage ! _C'est alors que celui ci se leva brusquement laissant tomber l'instrument de musique qu'il tenait entre ses mains mais qui continua magiquement de jouer la mélodie. L'adolescent fixa le sol à ses pieds avant de sceller sa chanson par un murmure, les points serrés._ Seul.. Je suis seul.. On me déteste.. On me craint.. Mais moi je ne sens plus rien.

_La mélodie prit fin, la plume flottait dans l'air, immobile. Draco se mit à soupirer en repensant aux mots de Rogue **« **Un mangemort ne doit pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments, Drago. Mais l'écriture est un bon remède aux choses qu'on ne peux pas extérioriser. **»** Et lui, qu'avait-il répondu ? Lui qui n'avait aucune envie de devenir un criminel au service d'un mort vivant psychologiquement atteint ? Rien. Bien sûr. Nous parlons de Drago Malefoy ! Le petit con qui ne porte ses couilles ni devant ses parents, ni devant son parrain et encore moins devant ses ennemis. Sauf quand il s'agit de Potter bien sûr. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce-que le seul être à qui il soit capable de tenir tête sur cette planète soit Harry Potter ? Parce qu'il lui donne confiance. C'est alors que Draco repensa à son rêve.. enfin, à son cauchemar de cette nuit. Oui. C'était bien la main du survivant qui s'était posé sur son épaule dans un geste.. Un geste quoi ? Amical ? Réconfortant ? Peut importe. Cette idée était absurde de toute façon. Potter.. lui donner confiance.. et le cul de Dumbledore c'est du poulet aussi ? Non mais n'importe quoi. Le jeune blond se tourna vers le bout de parchemin toujours en l'air, sortie sa baguette et.. _

- Incendio !

* * *

_Ce soir, le prix du plus gros fou rire revint aux Gryffondor. Combien de fois Ron avait-il faillis s'étouffer en écoutant les bêtises de ses frères ? Tout à coup Lavande Brown se mit à glousser comme à son habitude et tout le monde se tourna vers elle, prêt à écouter la bétise monumentale qu'elle allait leur sortir. _

- J'ai une blaaague ! Moi aussi j'ai une blague !

- Accouche ! _Crièrent les jumeaux parfaitement synchronisés _

- Pourquoi Tarzan hurle t-il en se tapant les pectoraux ?!

_Tous se regardèrent d'un air idiot, les frères Wesley, n'aillant même pas une petite idée de qui est ce 'Tarzan', se doutèrent que c'était sûrement un personnage du monde moldu._

- C'est parce que … Il a des coups de soleil !

_Cette chère Lavande partit dans un fou rire solitaire à lui en faire perdre quelque larme vite rejoint par sa meilleure amie Parvati, l'ex cavalière de bal d'Harry à qui il n'avait pas apporté la moindre importance lors de cette soirée._

- D'accord, c'est donc à moi de sauver ce dîner .. La différence entre la maladie d'Alzheimer et la maladie de Parkinson ? _Demanda alors Fred._

- Alzheimer est blonde alors que Parkinson est brune ? _Répondit alors George et les jumeaux se mirent à rire à l'évocation du nom de la Serpentard. _

- Mais non tête de citrouille. La différence c'est qu'il vaut mieux perdre une goûte de son jus de citrouille que d'oublier de le boire !

_La table de Gryffondor riait de plus belle jusqu'à la fin du repas où chacun retrouva son dortoir. Harry repensa soudain à ce cher Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas vue de tout le repas. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Allait-il mal ? Il était officiellement étrange depuis ce matin. Harry passa le portrait de la grosse dame une fois au septième étage pour entrer dans la salle commune rouge et or et pris rapidement les escaliers pour se rendre dans le dortoir des garçons. Il profita du regroupement des autres dans la salle commune pour s'installer sur son lit et toucher la carte du Maraudeur du bout de sa baguette._

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

_La carte se mit à afficher un plan détaillé de Poudlard ainsi que de toute les personnes qui s'y promenait encore à ses heures là. Rogue dans sa salle de potion.. Dumbledore dans son bureau .. Tien Luna se trouvait à la tour d'Astronomie, venant d'elle plus rien n'étonnait Harry. C'est alors que Draco apparu sur la carte, comme si le jeune Gryffondor le cherchait, ce qui était totalement faux.. Bon d'accord il s'était inquiété 2min et 3sc en sortant de la Grande Salle mais rien de plus, cet imbécile pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait Harry n'en avait rien à faire .. Tien donc, il est dans sa chambre de préfet. Il y serait resté toute la soirée ? étrange._

- Eh Harry vient voir ce que Fred et George on ramené de leur magasin !

_Harry sursauta à l'évocation de son nom, il cria qu'il arrivait dans une seconde et se dépêcha de marmonner à la carte « Méfait accompli » avant de la replier et de la ranger soigneusement à sa place dans sa malle._

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre trois ! Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à me Follow pour être prévenu de l'arrivée du prochain chapitre et laissez des petits Reviews pour donner vos impressions ça plaisir et ça motive. ;)

A la prochaine ! SMOUACK.


	4. Chapitre 4 - C'est la merde

**Chapitre 4 : C'est la merde.**

* * *

- Harry réveille toi vient voir !

_Le jeune héros ouvrit les yeux difficilement alors que son ami rouquin ne cessait de lui crier dessus. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il a vue Malfoy danser la Lambada à poil ou quoi ? … Est ce que Harry venait réellement d'imaginer.. Par la barbe de Merlin, il faut vite se rendormir avant que d'autre connerie ne..._

_- _Harry putain lèves toi ! Il y a des détraqueur partout dehors !

_Harry ouvrit ses paupières presque instantanément avant de se lever non sans manquer de tomber, et se précipita auprès de Ron et de Neville. Comment les autres faisait-ils pour dormir avec les cries de son ami ? C'est alors qu'un sentiment de panique grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Impossible. Dumbledore avait fait installer un mur de protection contre toute les créatures capablent de nuire à l'école. Ah, il comprenait, il faisait encore un cauchemar, rien de plus. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Nullement besoin de paniquer. _

« Tout les élèves sont appelés à rejoindre la grande salle immédiatement. »

_C'était la voix de McGonagall qui retentissait dans tout l'établissement. Merde. C'était la merde. Tout les élèves se mirent à réveiller leurs colocataires pour se rendre au plus vite à l'endroit indiqué. Bientôt tout les adolescents de Poudlard étaient regroupés dans l'immense salle, ainsi que les professeurs et le personnel de l'école._

- Silence s'il vous plait ! Un peu de silence !

_Dumbledore attendit que tous se taise pour pouvoir continuer. Même dans une situation pareil il semblait calme. Presque indifférent quant-à la panique qui gagnait tout le monde._

- Je sais que vous avez peur. Mais nous devons tous garder notre sang froid. Rien ne vous arrivera tant que vous resterez au sein de l'établissement, vous m'entendez ? Rien-ne-peut-vous-arriver. Les professeurs sont là pour vous protéger et je sais que certain d'entre vous connaisse déjà le sort utilisé contre les détraqueur. Quoi qu'il en soit ...

_Le vieil homme ne put finir sa phrase car déjà une élève paniquée se mit à hurler à la vue des fenêtres glacées._

- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils sont là ?! On n'a rien fait il n'y a aucun échappé d'Azkaban ici ils n'ont pas le droit d'être là !

_S'en suivit des bavardages bruyants, le proviseur n'arrivait plus à se faire entendre. Les élèves étaient au bord de la panique, certain c'était déjà roulé en boule, d'autre pleuraient dans les bras de leurs camarades. Harry n'en croyait pas ces yeux, mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Qui les détraqueurs étaient-ils venu chercher ? Tout à coup un détail frappa le jeune Potter. Où est Draco ?Il se mit à tourner sa tête dans tout les sens pour tenter de le trouver, il s'avança de quelque pas pour mieux apercevoir le groupe des Serpentards, mais rien. Pas la moindre trace du blond dans la grande salle. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, tout ça était sûrement de sa faute. Harry se détourna de ses amis pour se rendre dans le hall et prendre les escaliers menant aux cachots, là où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentards. Sa baguette à la main, il prononça le sort ''Lumos'' pour y voir un peu plus clair dans cet endroit lugubre. Comment pouvaient-ils dormir et passer leurs temps ici ?Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, les cachots avaient-été redécorer de vert et d'argent. La salle commune contenait de jolie fauteuil de velours avec une cheminé en pierre où crépitait encore quelques petites flammes vertes. C'était franchement beau à voir._

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ?

_Cette voix si froide qui pose une question sans en attendre de réponse ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne. Il était certain de le trouver là. Il se retourna rapidement, armé de sa baguette, il resserra sa prise en voyant que son ennemi le menaçait également de la sienne._

- Ta pas entendu l'annonce Malfoy ? On est tous censés être dans la grande salle, tu n'es pas l'exception.

- De quoi tu te mêles espèce de sang-mêlé ? Dégage ou je te balance au détraqueurs !

- C'est pour toi qu'ils sont là, hein ?

_Un instant Harry cru voir une lueur de peur .. Non .. De terreur passé sur le visage de Draco. Il avait donc vue juste, les détraqueurs étaient là pour lui. Mais qu'avait-il fait de si grave ?_

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour que le ministère de la magie les envois à tes trousses ?

- Stupefix !

_Harry se jeta au sol afin d'éviter la boule de lumière rouge qui menaçait de le percuter._

- Petrificus Totalus !

_Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le sortilège qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre et resta immobile, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Harry se remit debout pour s'approcher de lui lentement, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia à son tour .. Une larme. Une larme roulait sur la pommette de son ennemi. Harry s'accroupit près de celui ci et pinça ses lèvres d'un air hésitant à l'essuyer, mais qu'arrivait-il à Malfoy ?_

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi, Malfoy. Mais il y a des détraqueurs partout à l'extérieur et tu sais tout comme moi combien ils peuvent être dangereux. Alors si c'est réellement pour toi qu'ils sont venu il faut que tu .. enfin je.. Je vais t'aider. Mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'ils te veulent.

_Et sur ces mots, Harry tendis le bras pour s'emparer de la baguette de Draco, il recula ensuite de quelque pas pour laisser une distance entre lui et son ennemi. Ennemi ? Il venait à l'instant de lui proposer son aide, presque même de le lui imposer, cela faisait-il encore de lui un ennemi ?_

- Enervatum.

_Le sortilège du Gryffondor libéra l'héritier Malfoy de son immobilité. Et , contre toute attente, celui ci se tourna, dos à Harry, presque roulé en boule. Il jouait la comédie. Forcément. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne se laisserai aller ainsi, sûrement pas devant lui. Quand soudain un grondement sourd se fit entendre, on venait de forcer les grandes portes du Hall de Poudlard. Merde. _

- Ils vont me tuer ! J'voulais pas, ils m'ont forcé.. Ils vont me tuer..

_Harry reporta son attention sur le Serpentard toujours allongé sur le sol, il semblait en pleine crise de nerf, ça n'allais pas aider. Le jeune Potter se pencha pour tirer le bras de Draco et ainsi tenter de le relever._

- Draco lèves toi ! Il ne faut pas rester là ! Aller !

_Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée pour réussir à toucher le blond sans que celui ci ne riposte par des coups, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers les escaliers. Harry avait glissé un bras derrière le dos de Draco pour le soutenir contre lui alors que celui ci avait enroulé son bras derrière la nuque du Gryffondor. Il fallait faire vite. Mettre le Serpentard à l'abri. "Une minute, à l'abri ? Ce mec est recherché par une dizaine ou peut-être même une cinquantaine de détraqueur et toi, Harry James Potter, tu souhaites le mettre en lieu sûr ?" Harry mis un énorme coup de pieds au cul à sa conscience et se hâta de se diriger vers la Grande Salle avec le jeune homme toujours appuyé contre lui. _

- N.. Non ! Pas .. Pas là bas .. Ils vont me voir .. Ils vont me tuer ou m'envoyer à Azkaban .. Non !

_Draco repoussa Harry avec violence et se mit à courir vers les escaliers pour monter aux étages. "Putain mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi chiant !"_

- Malfoy ! Revient ici ! Arrête de faire le con !

_Harry se précipita à sa poursuite, les escaliers bougèrent plus rapidement que d'habitude, sans doute étaient-ils stressé, eux aussi ? On dit d'eux qu'ils sont têtus, pourquoi pas craintif ? Merde Draco avait faillit rater une marche, dans l'état dans lequel il était un faux pas lui serait mortel. Ils étaient déjà au 5e étage. Harry grimpa le plus vite possible pour le rattraper, il comprit rapidement où le Serpentard voulait se rendre, et s'il n'était pas assez rapide Harry ne pourrait pas l'y rejoindre. Il était essoufflé mais étonnement il était motivé à continuer, Draco avait besoin de lui. Du moins .. de quelqu'un pour le protéger.. Enfin, pas le protéger, mais.. Découvrir les raisons de la venue des détraqueurs ! Voilà. Voilà pourquoi Harry lui courrait après. Il manqua de tomber dans le vide quand un des escaliers bougea avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de poser son deuxième pied sur les marches. Arrivé au septième étage, il traça jusqu'au bout du couloir et aperçu Malfoy en face du mur qui s'ouvrait sur La Salle sur Demande. Il sauta au dernier moment pour pouvoir entrer avant que le mur ne se referme. Il s'était éclaté sur le sol, mais il était en vie. Mission réussi ! Potter 1 – Mur de Poudlard 0. _

- J'voulais pas .. J'voulais pas .. J'voulais pas ..

_Le Gryffondor ne reconnu pas immédiatement la petite voix tremblante qui résonnait au fond de .. de quoi ? Qu'est ce que Draco avait pus imaginer comme endroit ? Rien. Vraiment, rien. Des murs, un sol. Gris sur gris. Comme si les deux jeunes hommes étaient enfermé dans une boite métallique. Une idée farfelue passa par la tête d'Harry : Seraient-ils dans le cœur de Draco ? Froid, barricadé comme une chambre forte. Inconfortable._

- Ils vont me tuer .. J'voulais pas.. Ils m'ont forcés ..

_Harry se concentra de nouveau sur l'adolescent blond au fond de cette pièce. Il se releva lentement, presque de peur d'effrayer la créature craintive roulée en boule. Il s'approcha comme si chacun de ses pas étaient lourds, ce n'était pas Malfoy. Ce n'était pas son ennemi. Impossible. _

- Draco. Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as fait sinon je n'pourrais pas t'aider.

_Le garçon ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer, celui ci fixait le sol à ses pieds en secouant lentement son visage pâle et tiré par le stress de droite à gauche. Harry eu soudain une idée, il avait toujours sur lui la baguette de Draco, il s'en saisit et la tendit vers le blond._

- Tu l'as veux ? Avec ça ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal.. Tien, prend là.

_Draco observait la baguette comme hésitant, avant de s'en saisir du bout des doigts, avant d'éclater en sanglot. Ses yeux de cristal maintenant noyés. Harry était inquiet. Hein ? Non pas pour Malfoy voyons ! Il était inquiet de .. De ce qu'il avait pus faire. Voilà. De l'atrocité qu'il avait sûrement commise. Parce qu'il était un monstre sans cœur. "Sans cœur hein ?" Lui souffla sa conscience. "Il est entrain de pleurer devant toi et tu le trouve sans coeur ?" Une fois de plus Harry la fusilla du regard avant de rediriger ses pensées vers le blond en pleure. Il ne savait plus comment réagir, alors il s'essaya à ses côtés, et attendis._

* * *

_Combien de temps étaient-ils resté ici à attendre que Draco se calme ? Une éternité d'après le jeune Potter.. Il aurait pus lui lancé un sort de vérité, mais il n'était pas un monstre pour contraindre quelqu'un d'aussi fragile. Parce que, oui, Drago Malefoy, en cet instant précis, était plus fragile qu'une poupée en porcelaine. Il était terrifié, Harry l'avait deviné. Il culpabilisait de quelque chose aussi. Et le simple fait d'avoir des remords punissait déjà largement le jeune homme. _

- Ils m'ont marqué.

_Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, sursaute au sons de la voix basse et fatigué de Draco. De quoi parlait-il ? Draco répondit à sa question silencieuse comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées :_

- Je suis un mangemort, Potter.

_Il le savait. Harry en était sûr. Mais d'après Malfoy, il n'était pas consentant ? On l'avait donc marqué comme un taureau destiné à être balancé dans l'arène d'une Corrida sans possibilité d'échapper à son destin ? Bien sûr, ses parents étaient des mangermorts, la suite logique des choses. Le fils devait y passer aussi. Mais l'idée qu'on ai forcé Draco à porter une marque aussi laide déclencha une désagréable boule de rage dans la gorge de Harry._

- Il faut qu'on te la retire.

_Draco ne pus s'empêcher de ricaner, mais ce rire n'avait rien de plaisant. Il était amer._

- Potter, quand arrêteras tu de vivre dans le monde des bisounours ?On ne peut pas la retirer, sauf si tu es partant pour me couper le bras, évidement.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire sans ton consentement, tu aurais du en parler à Dumbledore Malfoy !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'aurait-il fait ?! Tu ne comprend pas que la prochaine phase du plan c'est de tuer le vieillard ?!

_Le jeune homme se rendit compte de sa bêtise quand le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Merde. Il venait de lâcher une information importante sur les plans des sbires de Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

- Ils.. Ils veulent tuer Dumbledore..? Ils faut les arrêter ! Il faut prévenir le professeur !

_Harry se releva immédiatement, déterminé à sauvé l'un des adultes qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Et si jamais Malfoy tentait de l'en empêcher, il le tuerait. C'était décidé. Il s'approcha à grand pas de la porte qui le mènerait vers l'extérieur de cette pièce froide quand la voix de Draco résonna comme un chant funèbre dans son dos._

- Trop tard Potter. C'est fait.

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 4, j'ai eu du mal à me lancer mais au final c'est chose faites. Ceux qui suivent l'histoire n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça motive x)._

_Alors d'après vous, comment se fait-il que Draco soit devenu si froid alors qu'il paraissait si nerveux 2min auparavant ?_

_SMOUACK !_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Un silence de mort

**Chapitre 5 : Un silence de mort. **

Ce chapitre contient un vocabulaire qui pourrait déplaire ou choquer certain.  
/!\ Public avertie. /!\

* * *

- Trop tard Potter, c'est fait.

_Harry se figea aux mots du blond derrière lui, trop tard ? C'est fait ? Impossible. Il mentait. Ce connard mentait. Il ne savait faire que ça, ça et faire chier le monde bien sûr. Son monde. Il a toujours cherché à lui faire du mal, à le détruire à petit feu. Cette fois il allait trop loin. _

- Où est la porte de sortie Malfoy ?

_Le ton du Survivant se voulait calme et assuré, mais sa voix trembla en annonçant le nom du rat qui partageait la pièce avec lui. Encore cinq minutes ici avec lui et il le tuerait. Il serrait sa baguette dans sa main en se retournant lentement vers un Draco Malfoy droit comme un i, le menton levé comme s'il se devait de faire bonne impression, quel con._

- Il n'y en a pas. On est coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher, Potter. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Ils ? Tu parles de ta famille de psychopathe ? Il est hors de question que je reste là à les attendre, putain mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vouloir t'aider !

_Harry était dégoûté, il se dégoûtait d'avoir pus croire que ce connard méritait son aide. S'il avait pus il se serait affligé à lui même un Doloris pour son erreur, « faut quand même pas poussé », lui susurra sa conscience. Pourtant le jeune Potter le pensait réellement. Toutes ses années Malfoy lui avait pourrie la vie, il s'était toujours mis en travers de son chemin. Il avait pris plaisir à le faire souffrir, à se moquer de lui. Putain mais pourquoi est ce qu'il faut repenser à tout ça maintenant qu'il était trop tard ?! Il était coincé ici avec Draco et .. Et il allait le tuer._

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Potter ? Ne joue pas au con avec moi.

_Mais Harry avait déjà tendu sa baguette, sans s'en rendre compte, vers l'héritier Malfoy qui en fit autant, prêt au duel. La pièce n'était pas assez grande, vraiment à quoi pensait ce con en la demandant ? Un abri anti-bombe nucléaire ou quoi ? Peut importe les sorts qu'ils lanceraient, Harry avait la mauvaise impression qu'ils rebondirait sur les murs pour percuter leurs lanceurs. Non vraiment, un duel ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Il serra les dents et se mit à hurler de rage._

- Tu me fais chier Malfoy ! Putain mais pourquoi tu peux pas faire quelque chose de bien une fois dans ta vie ?! Ça te plaît de savoir que des gens meurent espèce de fils de pute ?!

- N'insulte pas ma mère, Potter.

_Chaque mots de l'ordre du blond avait été lâché avec froideur, une rage naissante au creux de l'estomac. Tien donc, un point faible de Malfoy junior ? « Allons y gaiement ! » Cette fois Harry hocha la tête vers sa conscience d'un commun accord. _

- Sinon quoi, Malfoy ? Tu vas chialer ? Je suis sûr que même elle ne t'aime pas. Personne ne peux aimer quelqu'un comme toi, j'aurais tellement honte de toi à sa place, je t'aurais jeté dès la naissance dans...

_Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de prendre conscience que Draco avait articulé un sortilège et il s'écrasa au sol, la tête cognant durement contre celui ci. Instinctivement Harry appuya sur l'endroit douloureux de sa tête en poussant un gémissement plaintif. _

- J'ai dis, n'insulte pas ma mère, Potter.

- Putain mais t'es un grand malade. Durant toute ces années tu n'as fait que de rire sur la mort de mes parents ! Tu te foutais de leurs gueule ! Et tu oses me donner des leçons sur le respect envers les parents ?! Espèce d'enculer de ...

_Et bam, un nouveau sort dans la gueule. « Apprend à la fermer ». Harry foudroya sa conscience du regard en essuyant le sang qui coulait maintenant de son nez tout en se relevant difficilement. Un sourire habitant ces lèvres malgré lui. Au fond, il prenait un plaisir sadique à penser que son ennemi souffrait à cause de simples mots._

- Ah oui, la fameuse rumeur que ta du mal à accepter. On n'assume pas de préférer se prendre des bites plutôt que d'en mettre Malfoy ? Ou alors ta juste peur de pas arriver à bander devant une meuf alors qu'un corps de mec ça te rassure, espèce de trouillard de pédé.

_Mais cette fois Draco ne répondit pas, il fixa par dessus l'épaule d'Harry qui, perplexe face au silence du blond, se retourna pour constater qu'un trou était apparu dans le mur. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, wahou, vraiment remonter le Potty. Ni une ni deux il se mit à courir pour sortir de cette pièce mais ce qu'il vit à l'extérieur le figea sur place. Des corps. Des corps, morts. Des élèves allongés au sol, sans vie. Il due se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber à genoux face à ce tableau morbide. Du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Comment pouvait-on faire un tel carnage en si peu de temps ? Il n'était pas resté enfermé dans cette pièce si longtemps.. Si ? Harry du retenir le reste de son repas de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres en voyant, au bout du couloir, une fille qui rampait sans remarquer que le bas de son corps était décroché de son buste et qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Une baguette pouvait-elle vraiment faire autant de dégât ? Le Survivant se risqua à faire un pas, mais quand il se rendit compte que son pied venait de s'engouffrer dans l'estomac ouvert d'une jeune fille, piétinant les boyaux et déclenchant une odeur écœurante il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, il tomba à genoux et vomit son dîner dans le sang, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Il releva lentement son visage qui se crispa d'horreur, au plafond étaient pendu des élèves, Harry ne chercha plus à deviner qui était de quelle maison. Ils étaient tous morts. Soudain une voix le fit sursauter, il tourna la tête pour découvrir Narcissa Malfoy tirer son fils vers les escaliers. Non. Il ne peut pas les laisser s'échapper. Non. Harry se releva avec difficulté, tremblant comme une feuille._

- Bande de lâche ! Arrêtez vous !

_La voix du jeune homme était tremblante, comme s'il était prêt à éclater en sanglot devant tant d'horreur. Narcissa s'arrêta à cette voix et se retourna vers le jeune Potter. Draco pointa sa baguette vers lui prêt à le stupefixier mais sa mère lui saisi le poignet._

- C'est Harry Potter ?

- Oui mère, mais il faut partir père doit nous attendre pour transplaner au manoir et..

_Mais sa mère ne l'écoutait plus, elle s'approcha avec lenteur du jeune brun qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. C'était donc lui, Harry Potter ? Celui dont tout le monde parle et que son mari déteste tellement ? En cet instant il avait l'air tellement faible, tellement inoffensif. Elle barra le sort qu'Harry lui envoya avant de lever sa baguette vers lui et de murmurer quelque chose avant de l'observer tomber au sol, comme endormie. Elle s'approcha pour lui prendre sa baguette des mains._

- Draco, porte le. Il vient avec nous.

- Qu.. Quoi ?! Mère ! Non ! Pitié pas ça ! C'est Potter ! Il faut le tuer ! Le seigneur des ténèbres à dit que..

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, Draco. Et j'ose penser que ton père à subit le même sort. Fait ce que je te dis.

_Sans un mot de plus elle se retourna pour contourner son fils et descendre les escaliers qui ne bougeaient plus, ils étaient figé. Comme si toute la vie du collège c'était évanouie, même les tableaux ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus. Un silence de mort. Draco aimait sa mère, plus que tout au monde. Mais elle avait certaine réaction qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre, comme ce qu'elle venait d'ordonner. Emmener Potter ? Plutôt le laisser crever ici oui ! Il avait rempli sa mission en l'éloignant le plus possible de Dumbledore afin que celui ci se fasse tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ensuite il aurait pu les rejoindre et tuer Potter. Mais il était mort. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était mort. Comment ? Par qui ? C'est à ce moment là que le jeune Malfoy se rendit compte de la réalité, le Seigneur était mort. Ils avaient perdu. Alors oui, il fallait partir, vite. Loin. Mais pourquoi diable emmener Potter ? _

- Putain tu fais chier !

_Il cogna son propre pied dans les côtes du Survivant avant de le hisser sur son épaule, le Griffondor était étonnement léger. Étonnant ? Pas tellement quand on sait que celui ci avait toujours été plus maigre et petit que la normale sûrement due à la mal nutrition que les moldu lui infligeait. C'est qu'il serait presque à plaindre, le petit PottyChou. Il a eu une enfance tellement difficile, c'est normal qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde le consolait en le surnommant sauveur de l'humanité ! Une minute.. Mais il n'avait pas gagné. Ce n'est pas LUI qui avait achevé le Mage Noir. Ce n'est pas lui qui a sauvé le monde sorcier. Un sauveur le Potter ? Mon cul. Draco souriait à présent, oui Harry n'était rien de plus que lui au final. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement maintenant que ceux ci avaient cessés tout mouvement. Il prit un air semi dégoûté en croisant des élèves que la mort venait embrasser. Certain avaient perdu des membres, d'autre se tordaient de douleur suppliant qu'on les tues. Une autre touchait les murs comme pour trouver son chemin, Draco comprit que ces yeux étaient crevés. Une fois dehors il déposa le brun toujours endormi sur le sol et constata avec effroi que beaucoup de mangemort manquait à l'appel._

- Il faut partir. Les Aurors ne tarderont pas à arriver.

_Narcissa observa autour d'elle comme pour examiner la situation. Elle pinça ses lèvres en voyant son fils, Draco put lire dans son regard qu'elle était rassurée de le savoir en vie. Son regard s'abaissa vers le jeune Potter endormi sur le sol, elle se pencha pour saisir sa main et tendit la sienne à son fils. Dès qu'il la saisit tout se mis à tourbillonner autour d'eux, Draco n'aimait pas ce moyen de transport. Il était souvent malade après, mais en vue de la situation plutôt précipité il ne prit pas le temps de se demandé s'il se sentait bien ou pas, obéissant à sa mère il remit Potter sur son épaule pour le renter dans le Manoir Malfoy là où une petite elfe les accueillait d'un air inquiet._

- Maîtresse Narcissa .. Maître Draco ..

- Trusty. Protège la maison, rend là visible aux yeux des autres comme d'une ruine !

- Oui, Maîtresse Narcissa.

_Et sans poser plus de question celle ci disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Draco déposa Harry sans aucune délicatesse sur le canapé du salon en grimaçant pensant qu'il tâcherait les coussins avec le sang qu'il a sur lui. En plus il dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Du vomis ? Qu'elle chochotte ce Potter. Le blond se retourna vers sa mère qui faisait les cents pas, la voir comme ça l'inquiéta, sa mère était rarement nerveuse. Du moins quand c'était le cas elle ne laissait rien transparaitre. _

- Mère …

- Draco écoutes moi bien.

_Celle ci s'approcha rapidement de lui pour poser ses mains sur ses joues pour ainsi le forcer à garder son regard rivé vers le sien._

- Quoi qu'il arrive, et je dis bien quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'interviendra pas. D'accord ?

- Qu..Quoi..? Mère mais que dîtes vous ..?

- Les Aurors viendront bientôt ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il découvre qu'on a simplement lancé un voile de protection sur la maison et ..

_Un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur et les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent. Elle saisi son fils par le bras lui ordonnant de porter Potter et le conduisit dans la cave. Draco ne cessait de lui poser des questions mais au lieu de lui répondre sa mère allait aux quatre coins de la pièce comme pour jeter des sorts. Mais que diable faisait-elle ? D'accord les Aurors allait sûrement vouloir les jeter a Azkaban, mais ils pourraient utilisés Potter pour se défendre non ? Faire genre qu'ils lui ont sauvé la vie et blablabla... Soudain la porte de la cave s'ouvrit dans un bruit d'explosion et Mme. Malfoy sursauta en se tournant vers les Aurors en haut des marches._

- Narcissa Malfoy. Vous êtes, vous ainsi que votre fils, arrêter pour avoir collaboré avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- M..Mon fils n'est pas ici.

_Draco ouvrit grand ses yeux aux paroles de sa mère, son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand les Aurors se mirent à inspecter la pièce mais sans lui lancer un seul regard, même à Harry qui était toujours endormi au sol. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Maintenant qu'il l'observait plus en détail elle paraissait tellement fatigué. Comme si lancé un sortilège l'avait épuisé, la rendant faible et vulnérable._

- Alors où est-il ?

_Devant le silence de Narcissa l'Auror leva ça baguette et hurla un '' Endoloris'' en plein vers la femme blonde qui lui faisait face. Celle ci to au sol en criant de douleur et de détresse. Draco voulu crier, se ruer vers cet homme qui faisait souffrir sa mère, mais rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait comme figé, sa voix refusait de sortir, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle savait. Elle à ensorceler la pièce, et lui aussi. _

- Où est Draco Malfoy ?

_L'Auror stoppa quelque instant le sortilège impardonnable pour laisser une chance à la femme de parler. Mais rien, elle refusa de dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Draco sentis une larme coulée le long de sa joue, non, sa propre mère le protégeait quitte à en souffrir ? Quitte à se faire torturer ? Non, il ne méritait pas tant, il n'était qu'une pourriture qui méritaient de se faire torturer à sa place. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle l'avait toujours protégé, toujours aimé. Elle n'a même pas la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. _

- **Avada Kedavra !**

_Draco sentis sa respiration l'abandonnée. Impossible. Il ne venait pas de .. Sa mère. Non. NON ! Les larmes redoublèrent sur le visage du blond qui ne put rien faire d'autre à part regarder la femme qui l'avait mise au monde s'effondrer sur le sol, le regard vidé de son âme, de toute trace de vie._

- Aller on s'en va, y'a plus rien à faire ici. Faut qu'on trouve le gosse.

_Les bourreaux de sa mère partirent, ils transplannère et Draco pue enfin sentir son corps lui répondre, mais cette fois ci c'était pour tomber à genoux. Il fixa un moment le corps sans vie de sa mère avant de ramper à quatre pattes jusqu'à elle. _

- Mère.. Pitié.. Répondez moi..

_Il se mit à la secouer avec douceur avant d'y aller plus franchement refusant de croire qu'elle était.. morte. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Finalement, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute celui ci éclata en sanglot, des larmes pareilles il n'en avait jamais versé, il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Il posa son front contre le ventre de sa défunte mère en serrant de toute ses forces sa robe entre ses doigts. Priant intérieurement pour qu'une force supérieure lui rende son sang, sa chair. La chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait en ce monde._

- Ma..Maman.. Me laisse p..pas.. J'ten pris.. J'ai be..besoin de toi.. Maman..

* * *

_Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, il était engourdi comme s'il avait dormi pendant des jours. Il se rappela tout à coup le sang, les cadavres, l'odeur nauséabonde des corps déjà en décomposition.. Ne pas vomir. Ne pas vomir ! Il regarda autour de lui, prêt à revoir le même tableau mais ce qu'il vit à la place l'intrigua. Une pièce sombre.. Qui à l'air ancienne.. Un cachot ? Non. Pas de chaine. Des instruments de torture ? Non plus. Quoi n'importe quoi ? On sait jamais, hein. Il se redressa assis pour pouvoir contempler tout ce qui l'entourait, il distingua une forme au bout de la pièce, une forme qui bougeait. Elle se balançait, d'avant en arrière. C'était un homme, ou une femme ? Les deux .. Ils y avait deux personnes._

- Eh oh ..? On est où ici ..?

_Harry comprit à sa voix semi cassé qu'il dormait depuis un moment. La forme se stoppa net au son de sa voix, il se leva lentement, sortie sa baguette pour faire de la lumière._

- Qui êtes vous ..? Et où sommes nous ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

_La forme ne bougeant toujours pas il se décida à avancer, lentement. Une fois assez près il n'en crue pas ses yeux, c'était Draco Malfoy. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Et qui tenait-il entre ses bras ? En plissant légèrement ses yeux et en remettant correctement ces lunettes Harry comprit avec effroi que la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était autre que Narcissa. La mère du blond. Mais elle était tellement pâle, c'était elle qui dégageait cette odeur de .. de mort ? Merde. _

- Malfoy .. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_Sa question se voulait calme et posé mais sa voix se fit plus froide que prévu, il se souvenait que c'était la faute de ce salop si Harry n'avait pas pu aller aider les autres. Il s'en foutait bien de s'il était blessé lui ou sa mère, il voulait juste savoir où il était et comment sortir d'ici._

- Répond moi connard ! On est où ?!

- Sssshhh.. Tu .. Tu vas la réveiller.. Et il faut qu'elle se repose ..

_Les mots du blond surprirent Harry qui baissa immédiatement son regard vers la femme que bordait le jeune homme. Elle avait les yeux ouvert mais son regard était vide, Harry en était sûr, ces yeux là on ne peut pas les ignorer. Elle était morte. Comment ? Ça il fallait que Draco le lui explique. Le Survivant s'accroupit en face d'eux, les sourcils froncés ne sachant pas qu'elle attitude adopté avec son ennemi. Sa mère était morte, et vue la réaction du blond il l'avait vue mourir. Harry eu tout à coup un léger pincement au cœur. Merde. Vraiment, merde. Il osa avancer lentement sa main jusqu'au visage de la femme, retenant un haut le cœur en voyant de petits asticots rampé sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il glissa sa main sur les yeux de la femme pour les lui fermer. Certe, il les détestait, mais il ne souhaiter à personne la mort d'un être cher. Même pas à son pire ennemie. Il savait que sa faisait bien trop mal de perdre quelqu'un. Il avait vue Sirius mourir. Il connaissait la déchirure. _

- Voilà.. Maintenant elle dort.

_Quand il releva son regard vers le visage de Malfoy c'était pour prendre conscience que celui ci avait sûrement passé des heures à pleurer en vue de son visage humide et de ses yeux rougis, mais ces yeux là le fixait avec une telle profondeur qu'il se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Bon c'est bon, il pouvait partir et le laisser crever lentement pour rejoindre sa mère maintenant. Il se releva, serra sa baguette et se retourna pour monter les escaliers quand la voix de l'homme derrière lui le stoppa dans tout mouvement._

- Elle avait confiance en toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Malfoy ?

- Elle ta amené ici pour ne pas que je sois seul. Elle avait confiance en toi.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse du Babysitting. Je ne te dénoncerais pas au Ministère, pour le reste tu te démerde.

_Il saisit la poignée de la porte de la cave pour l'ouvrir mais fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle refusait de s'ouvrir. C'est une blague ?_

_Draco sourit en comprenant ce que sa mère avait voulu faire, on pouvait entrer ici, mais on ne pouvait pas ressortir. Pour ça que les Aurors était partie en transplanant. Sauf que Potter ne sait pas transplaner. Il ne serait pas seul. Le Sang-Mêlé resterait avec lui. Merci Maman._

* * *

Alors vos impressions ? J'ai eu la boule au ventre en écrivant la mort de Narcissa. La pauvre. Mourir par amour pour son fils, sniff. Vous avez vue comme Harry change de pensé du tac au tac ? D'abord il plaindrait presque Draco et au final il préfère partir et le laisser crever. Alalah les hommes.

SMOUACK !


	6. Chapitre 6 - Un semblant de paix ?

**Chapitre 6 : Un semblant de paix ?**

**/!\**

* * *

_C'est un cauchemar. Un putain de gros cauchemar à la con comme il en fait souvent et il se réveillerait bientôt secoué par Ron ou Neville. ''Si ils ne sont pas mort''. Harry foudroya sa conscience du regard avant d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte de nouveau en écrasant son épaule dessus et en y mettant tout son poids. Rien. Elle ne bougeait pas. Comme si il s'obstinait à taper contre un mur de béton. _

Alohomora..!.. Putain mais ouvre toi !

_Le Survivant perdit patience, une fois de plus. Et se mit à ruer la porte de coup avant de se laisser glisser, encore, jusqu'au sol, baguette en main. Combien de temps était-il là ? Des heures ? En vue des faibles rayons de soleil sous la porte il faisait jour. Des heures qu'il étaient coincé dans cette cave obscure avec.. Lui. Harry tourna enfin son visage vers le blond qui serrait toujours le corps pourrissant de sa mère contre lui. Un haut le coeur prit le jeune homme, Malfoy se rendait-il franchement compte de toutes les bestioles qui sortaient à présent de la bouche, du nez et même sûrement des oreilles de sa mère ? Du moins de ce qu'il en restait. _

Malfoy sérieusement tu peux pas la foutre ailleurs ? Elle me donne la gerbe.

_Rien. Pas de réponse. Malfoy l'ignorait depuis des heures, il l'entendait de temps en temps murmurer des choses, presque chantonner parfois. Pour sa mère ? Pour lui ? Peut importe, ce mec allait devenir fou. ''De toute façon il l'est déjà.'' Harry eu un bref sourire à cette pensée avant de secouer sa tête et de se relever pour inspecter les recoins de la cave en évitant soigneusement de s'approcher trop près des restes de la famille Malfoy. D'ailleurs, où était Lucius ?_

Où est ce qui te sert de père ?

Mort.

_Harry prit un instant pour se rendre compte que le blond venait enfin de lui répondre, Dieu existe ! Donc son père est mort. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? ''P'ti con ça veut dire qu'il est orphelin le gamin.'' Et alors ? Lui aussi était orphelin et ce salop ne la jamais plains. Qu'ils aille tous au diable avec leurs yeux trop clair et leurs cheveux trop blond. Sérieusement c'est possible d'avoir des cheveux à la limite du blanc naturellement ? ''Bah oui, regarde Luna.'' Certe, mais Luna était pur, le blanc caractérise la pureté. Harry sourit tristement à ce souvenir. Comment allait-elle ? Et Hermione ? Merlin ce que ses amis pouvaient lui manquer.. Il était seul, enfermé et ne savait même pas comment eux se portaient. Et s'ils étaient mort ? Non ! Harry repoussa immédiatement cette pensé. Il ne voulait pas les imaginer pourrissant comme Narcissa, tués par des mangermorts. C'était au dessus de ses forces, ses amis était sa famille. Il devait sortir d'ici pour les retrouver ou leur venir en aide. Mais s'il était trop tard ? _

Tu pleures Potter.

_Le jeune brun releva brusquement la tête, se demandant si son ennemi avait posé la question où l'avait affirmer. En effet il s'était assis sans s'en rendre compte et maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y penser il sentait quelque chose de mouillé sur ses joues. Il essuya rapidement son visage avec sa manche._

Non. Puis pourquoi tu m'regardes ? Mêle toi de s'qui pourrit dans tes bras.

Tu pourrais avoir un petit peu de respect.

_Alors ça c'était la meilleure, c'était un Malfoy qui lui parlait de respect ? Pour qui en avait-il lui ? Pour le ''Seigneur des Ténèbres'' bien sûr. Il imaginait bien Draco à genoux devant ce monstre entrain de lui baiser les pieds. _

A qui parles tu de respect espèce de connard ?! Tu n'en a jamais eu pour personne ! Toujours à croire que tu valais mieux que tout le monde !

_Mais cette fois le blond ne répondit pas, Harry ne savait pas s'il était soulagé ou emmerdé par son silence. Il voulait parler. Pas à lui c'est sûr, mais il avait besoin d'hurler ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être qu'il crèverait ici au final ? ''Quelle loose. Survivre à un mage noir pour crever dans une cave au côté des rats.'' Fameux rats qui s'attaquait déjà à la robe de Narcissa. S'ils mordait Malfoy il tomberait malade et mourrait, ce serait cool à voir non ? ''Et tu serais seul à attendre la mort toi aussi ? Pi-to-yable.'' Harry leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensé, il avait toujours été seul d'une certaine manière alors un petit peu plus ou un petit peu moins qu'est ce que ça changerait ?_

* * *

_Harry se réveilla en sursaut prenant conscience qu'un rat était entrain de lui déchirer son pantalon, il se redressa vivement et envoya un coup de chaussure au rat qui ne se fit pas prier pour courir se cacher. Saleté. Quand il releva la tête c'était pour constater que Malfoy.. et bien.. n'avait pas bougé. Il avait pris racine ou quoi ? ''Arrête de t'occuper de lui et occupe toi plutôt de toi''. Vrai. Harry avait terriblement soif, son regard se reporta sur la porte pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus de rayon de soleil visible sous la porte, il faisait nuit. Bientôt 24h qu'il était coincé ici. Ou peut-être les 24h était-elle déjà passé après tout ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître l'heure, assis dos au mur il inspecta une fois de plus la cave, pour une cave elle était bien vide. C'était une simple pièce pas plus grande que son dortoir à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de lampe pour éclairer, aucune fenêtre, pas de trappe au plafond. Rien. ''La pièce de la salle sur demande''. Harry hocha lentement la tête comme pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec sa petite voix intérieure. C'était cette pièce que Malfoy avait invoqué à Poudlard lors de la bataille, mais la pièce où il se trouvait maintenant paraissait beaucoup plus vieille et abîmé par le temps que l'autre. Sa gorge aussi paraissait abîmé, putain ce qu'il pouvait avoir soif. Il tendit sa baguette vers ses lèvres, les ouvris et répéta dans sa tête : Aguamenti. Le fin filet d'eau coula dans son œsophage et il soupira de contentement, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien. C'est en sentant l'eau tombée dans son estomac qu'il prit conscience que celui ci était vide depuis la veille. ''Combien de temps un être humain peut survivre sans manger?'' Harry grimaça à cette pensée, si il allait rester enfermé ici des jours il n'y survivrait pas. ''Tu mangeras les rats!'', cette fois il leva son majeur vers sa conscience avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il devrait lui trouver un nom, à sa conscience._

_Son regard se reporta sur le blond assis face à lui contre l'autre mur, il avait lâché le corps de sa mère ! Miracle ! Il l'avait allongé par terre et écartait ses cheveux blonds de son visage maintenant pâle. Non, bleuté. C'est un cafard qu'il vient de voir sortir de sa bouche ? Flippant. dégoûtant. Il allait vomir, il allait vomir, il allait..._

T'es dégueulasse, Potter.

_Oui bah le Potter en question vomissait le peu d'eau qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, non décidément il ne survivrait pas à ce séjour morbide._

* * *

Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça tu me donne le tournis.

La ferme Malfoy. Je fais encore s'que j'veux.

Tu es dans ma cave, alors non, tu poses ton cul et tu...

Et je quoi ?! J'attends bien gentiment de pourrir comme ta mère ?! Je ne finirais pas comme elle tu m'entends ? Si toi ton destin c'est de mourir dans une cave aux côtés des rats sans que personne ne le sache ainsi soit-il. Mais moi je vais sortir d'ici, je vais retrouver mes amis, je vais...

Comment ?

_La question du blond résonna aux oreilles du brun comme d'une hache qu'on abaisserait sur la nuque d'un condamné à mort. Comment ? C'était la question. Comment Harry allait-il sortir d'ici ? En vue des rayons orangés sous la porte le soleil ne tarderait pas à ce coucher. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim. Il soupira, passa une main sur sa nuque mouillée de sueur et finit par se retourné dos à l'autre homme pour dé zipper son jean et uriner dans un coin de la cave. Peu glamour certes, mais il en avait envie depuis des heures._

Tu oses pisser dans ma cave ? Chie y pendant qu'ty es.

Ne me provoque pas trop j'en serais sûrement capable. Puis ta cave pue déjà elle n'a pas besoin de moi sur ce coup là.

J'vais te la faire boire ta pisse si tu la ferme pas Potter.

_Enfin ! Draco Malfoy était de retour ! Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu, le temps commençait à lui paraître long sans sa Némésis. Il referma son pantalon et fit volte face pour se retrouver de nouveau face à son camarade de cellule. Oui, une cellule, c'est comme ça qu'il appellerait cet endroit._

Tu te réveille enfin ? C'est drôle mais je commençais presque à m'ennuyer de ne plus entendre ta voix d'aristocrate raté.

_Les deux hommes brandirent leurs baguettes au même moment, synchronisation parfaite. Lequel lancerait le sort en premier ? _

_Stupefix !_

_Protego !_

_Le blond avait ouvert les festivités qui durèrent une bonne demie heure, mais aucun des deux sorciers n'arrivait à toucher l'autre. Finalement ce fut d'un commun accord silencieux qu'ils s'assirent chacun contre un mur, l'un face à l'autre, et qu'ils reprirent leurs souffles._

Tu sais, Potter, si on doit rester coincé ici un moment on devrait peut-être éviter de fatiguer nos baguette.

_Harry savait que le blond avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ce mec était son ennemi. De la haine, voilà tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, une haine grandissante un peu plus d'année en année. Et peut-être que cette fois cette haine avait atteint son maximum. _

Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je l'avais pensé bien avant toi, Malfoy.

_''Mensonge!'' Harry tira la langue à sa petite voix intérieure. Avant de soupirer, de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, de croiser ses bras dessus et enfin de cacher son visage dedans. Bon Dieu ce qu'il avait faim. Il refusait de demander à son camarade de cellule si celui ci connaissait un sort pour appeler de la nourriture. Se serait se montrer faible et dépendant de lui, c'était hors de question. Il risqua un rapide regard vers le corps mort qui leur portait compagnie, est ce qu'un rat était réellement entrain de lui bouffer la joue ? ''Ne vomit pas !'' Il n'avait plus rien à recracher de toute façon, il n'osait même plus boire. Il tourna son regard vers le blond qui avait fermé ces yeux appuyés contre le mur, il semblait dormir. Il avait l'air tellement calme, tellement détendu, comment faisait-il dans une situation pareille ? ''Il est toujours aussi beau.'' Harry manqua de pousser un juron, il detestait penser ça, oui Draco Malfoy était beau il devait s'y résoudre, et il le haïssait aussi pour ça. Peut importe la situation, peut importe l'année où il l'avait croisé, il avait toujours eu cette beauté extérieure que Harry n'avait pas. Lui était un adolescent normal avec des cheveux impossibles à coiffer, une peau qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et un corps trop maigre. Lui était parfait. Ce n'était pas juste. C'était lui le gentil, lui le héros, les héros était beau non ? Les méchant était moche, comme Voldemort, c'est ça, Draco aurait du avoir le même pif que Voldemort._

Arrête de me fixer Potter ça devient gênant.

_Le ton froid et direct du blond le fit revenir à la réalité, il le fixait depuis sûrement 5 bonnes minutes en effet. ''La honte.'' Il détourna immédiatement les yeux._

Je ne te fixait pas. A trop te regarder mes yeux finiraient par fondre de dégoût. Même ta mère en décomposition est plus facile à regarder que t...

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sans le voir le blond c'était levé et venait de poser le bout de sa baguette contre la pomme d'Adam du brun._

Arrête de parler de ma mère, elle t'a sauvé la vie à Poudlard sombre crétin. Elle a eu pitié de toi au milieu de tout ces corps, elle aurait pus te dénoncer aux Mangemorts qui continuait de démembrer et de cracher dans les plaies ouvertes des autres élèves, mais non, elle ta sauvé. Témoigne lui du respect qu'elle mérite, t'as bien compris Potter ?

_Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller avant de hocher très brièvement la tête pour montrer à son agresseur qu'il avait comprit. Il connaissait la douleur de perdre un être, il savait la rage que provoquait des moqueries sur le dos d'un mort incapable de se défendre. C'est vrai, elle l'avait sauvé d'une certaine manière, alors très bien. Il ne parlerait plus d'elle ainsi._

A une condition. Que tu retires tout ce que tu as dit sur mes parents toutes ces années.

_Draco observa Harry un moment, au point où ils en étaient il pouvait bien accepter ça non ? Ce fût à son tour de hocher la tête avant de reculer en serrant sa baguette dans sa main. De toute façon, s'ils voulaient survivre jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve sans se bouffer la gueule, ils allaient devoir faire un effort pour s'entendre._

* * *

_La nuit était tombé, c'est l'observation que fit Harry en voyant un noir complet sous la porte de la cave, d'ailleurs le noir était complet tout autour de lui. Même pas de lune ce soir pour éclairer un peu, rien. Il retira la veste qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte dans son dortoir et la posa au sol en une boule. Il s'allongea et appuya sa tête dessus comme sur un oreiller et tenta de dormir en ignorant les gargouillis répétés de son estomac. Soudain un bruit attira son attention dans le noir complet. Des reniflements.. Des sanglots ? Quelqu'un pleurait ? ''Tu as beaucoup de monde autour de toi tu crois?'' c'est vrai, question bête. Malfoy pleurait. Harry pinça ses lèvres fort l'une contre l'autre hésitant à parler, il avait trouvé le blond bien trop calme depuis leurs arrivés, il craquait enfin. Fallait-il le laisser ou lui imposer le silence dont Harry avait besoin pour se reposer ? _

Malfoy.

_Celui ci se tues immédiatement en prenant conscience que le brun ne dormait toujours pas. Harry soupira faiblement rejetant finalement l'idée de lui sortir une réplique mordante. Il se contenta de reprendre d'une voix se voulant calme._

On va pas crever ici.

_Plus un bruit, même plus un reniflement, est ce que ça signifiait que le blond était rassuré ? Puis rassuré de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il pleurait sûrement la perte de ses parents alors pourquoi Harry cherchait-il à le rassurer sur la vie qu'il pourra mener en sortant d'ici ? Si il n'était pas balancé à Azkaban d'ailleurs. Quand soudain la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans la salle sur demande lui revint. Il hésita un instant mais finit par marmonner._

Malfoy ?

_Pas de réponse, mais il savait intérieurement que le blond l'écoutait. Il continua donc après quelque seconde de silence._

C'est vrai que tu ne la voulait pas, la marque ?

_Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Une dizaine de minutes peut-être ? Harry se mit à somnoler en oubliant même la question qu'il avait posé à l'autre quelques minutes plutôt quand la voix du blond, tremblante et mal assurée, résonna dans le noir._

Je te l'ai dis, Potter. On me l'a imposé.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des petits commentaires ça fait franchement plaisir ! J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que depuis que j'ai changé le résumé et le titre j'ai beaucoup plus de vues, bande de sadique !

SMOUACK


	7. Chapitre 7 - Instinct de survie

**Chapitre 7 : Instinct de survie**

**/!\ Public Avertie /!\**

* * *

_Harry grava une croix de plus sur le bois de la porte en voyant les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltrer dessous éclairant très légèrement la cave où il était emprisonné depuis.. ''Une..Deux..Trois..Quatre..Cinq. Cinq croix. '' .. depuis 5 jours. Il se tourna ensuite pour s'adosser au bois et regarder le blond tenir quelque chose entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole, Malfoy c'était enfermé dans le silence depuis que le Survivant lui avait reparlé de sa marque. '' Imbécile maintenant tu n'en saura pas plus. '' Harry leva les yeux au ciel sachant bien que sa petite voix intérieure le narguait par pure plaisir sadique. Il observa fixement l'héritier des Malfoy.. puis finalement la curiosité l'emporta._

C'est quoi que tu tiens ?

_Le blond ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, ou alors l'avait-il ignoré ? Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça .. se faire ignorer.. Si seulement il n'avait pas à économiser ses pouvoirs il aurait pu lui lancer un Doloris bien placé. Il se leva donc et, après un moment d'hésitation, s'assit en tailleur en face de son compagnon de cellule restant droit comme un piquet prêt à se relever si Draco tentait quoi que ce soit. Il l'observa tourner et retourner ses mains closent comme cherchant à retenir quelque chose entre celles ci, son regard dévia vers le corps de Narcissa Malfoy qui en plus de ne plus ressembler à rien, sinon un zombi sortie d'une tombe, puait horriblement et lui donna une fois de plus la nausée._

Si tu ne supporte pas le tableau arrête de le regarder.

_Harry retourna brusquement le visage vers Draco qui venait enfin d'ouvrir sa bouche. ''Enfin ? Ça fait plaisir d'entendre sa voix hein ? '' Le Survivant leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, non franchement il allait devoir s'acheter une muselière mental, avant de les rabaisser vers le blond._

Parce que ça ne te dégoute pas toi ? J'veux bien que ce soit ta mère mais ose me dire que tu irais l'embrasser là.. Et pour la deuxièmes fois qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ?

Tu veux voir ?

_Le regard métallique qu'Harry reçu lui donna un frisson, non. Franchement non il n'avait pas envie de voir, mais connaissant Malfoy il se foutait encore de sa gueule et il adorait ça. '' Porte tes couilles gamin ! ''. Harry hocha la tête vers son ennemi pour simple réponse, mais quand celui ci ouvrit ses mains un mouvement de recul s'empara d'Harry le forçant à reculer sur les fesses très très loin du cafard que le blond retenait._

Putain mais t'es malade ?! Arrête de jouer avec ces conneries !

C'est pas des conneries, ceux sont des êtres vivants figure toi.

C'est dégueulasse tu sais où ça traine ? Puis ta vue la gueule que ça a !

Vue la tienne ils n'ont rien à t'envier.

Espèce de ...

_Et c'était repartie. Finalement Harry regrettait le silence de son compagnon de cellule presque autant que les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il resta ainsi pendant sûrement des heures loin du blond, du corps pourrissant et des bestioles qui trainaient autour. Le brun prit plaisir à penser qu'une ligne imaginaire les séparaient : Du côté du blond c'était la pourriture, de son côté c'était.. et bien. Un peu plus propre déjà. Pourtant Draco était toujours aussi beau. Ces cheveux maintenant en désordres et légèrement plus foncés à cause de la poussière lui retombaient sur le front lui donnant un air rebelle, ses yeux gris avaient perdus de leurs éclats mais étaient encore à la hauteur de rendre jalouse une étoile une nuit d'été. Ses mains retenaient toutes sortes de bête plus écœurantes les unes que les autres cependant sa peau avait l'air douce, comme avant. Comme à chaque fois qu'Harry y pensait. Et ça le rendait fou. Fou de jalousie. Lui se rongeait les ongles, son cuir chevelu le grattait mais il avait honte de devoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux toutes les 3 min alors que son ennemi, lui, semblait ne pas souffrir d'intrus dans ses mèches. Il puait la transpiration alors que l'autre connard avait une odeur naturelle qui surpassait toutes celles de la nature si bien qu'il sentait toujours à peu près bon. En tout cas il ne ferait fuir personne si des gens venaient les sauver. Non vraiment il était parfait._

_Harry due sortir de ses pensés pour pouvoir porter son attention sur son estomac qui criait famine. C'est alors qu'une question lui revint encore, il leva son regard vers l'homme en face de lui et hésita de nouveau avant de se lancer._

Malfoy ?

Quoi encore Potter.

Ça se passe comment, mourir de faim ?

_Il y eu un silence gênant entre les deux hommes avant que le blond finisse par relâcher l'insecte et à se redresser pour faire face au brun d'un air tout à coup intéressé._

Pourquoi crois tu que je le sache ?

Parce qu'en vue des activités de ton père je suppose que ça faisait partie de tes cours de torture.

_La réponse du brun avait été ironique, mais honnête. Draco eu un bref sourire nerveux étonné que le brun ai vue juste. Il prit une inspiration tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs avant de réciter ces mots comme une leçon qu'on lui aurait demandé d'apprendre par cœur._

Un cercle vicieux s'installe quand on n'a plus suffisamment, ou plus du tout à manger. Le manque d'aliments entraine une perte d'énergie, une grande fatigue. Petit à petit, la personne devient apathique, elle n'a plus la force de bouger, de parler. De plus, à force de privations, l'estomac rétréci.

_Harry fixait à présent le sol, son estomac se serrant douloureusement à chaque mot du blond comme s'il voulait témoigner de l'honnêteté de ses mots._

Si l'extrême faiblesse provoquée par la malnutrition entraine une perte d'appétit et un état apathique, elle n'anesthésie pas pour autant la douleur. Douleur au moindre mouvement car les muscles sont atrophiés et la peau se craquèle sous l'effet de la déshydratation générale...Les personnes victimes de malnutrition sont exposées à toutes sortes de maladies. Des champignons par exemple.. ils se développent très souvent sur les parois du tube digestif. Déglutir devient une épreuve extrêmement douloureuse aussi.. ça ferait comme.. manger du citron alors que t'as la bouche pleine d'aphtes. La personne succombe alors à une infection quelconque ou tombe dans un coma irréversible.

_Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça. Et encore moins tomber dans un coma irréversible. Il leva ses yeux vers l'homme qui le fixait toujours d'un air indifférent._

Tu n'as pas peur ?

_Le blond haussa simplement une épaule pour réponse avant de retourner son visage vers la porte condamnée. Bien sûr que si il avait la frousse, il avait vue des gens mourir de faim. Il les avait entendu supplier pour un simple bout de pain, une goutte d'eau. Il se souvient la vision de leurs peau durcit par la déshydratation, leurs joues creusent, leurs côtes visibles. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna malgré lui de dégoût et d'appréhension._

* * *

_Sixièmes croix. Sixièmes levés de soleil. Harry ne le manquait jamais, ses nuits blanches ou ses réveilles matinales lui permettait d'observer les premières lueurs orangés sous la porte. Il adorait ça, par moment il passait ses doigts sur la pierre que formait l'escalier réchauffée par les rayons et Merlin ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien. Mais ça faisait aussi mal. Mal de se dire que derrière cette porte la vie continuait alors qu'ici, dans cette cave, le temps semblait figé. Mal de se dire que ses amis l'avait peut-être oublié, Draco lui avait raconté que les mangemorts c'étaient fait ridiculiser. Alors Poudlard avait gagnée cette mini guerre, peut-être que Ron et Hermione s'était enfin avoué l'un à l'autre ? Ils devaient sûrement tous fêter cette 'victoire' alors que lui pourrissait ici avec son pire ennemi. Il se gratta presque mécaniquement maintenant sa nuque mouillée de sueur, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas crever ici. Il ne pouvait pas crever ici. Il était l'élu bordel de Merlin ! Pourquoi personne ne se hâtait à le chercher comme le diamant manquant à la couronne ? Il s'assit une fois de plus dos à la barrière entre lui et la liberté pour observer Draco. Il le faisait souvent maintenant, fixer le blond. Dieu qu'il était beau ce salop. Harry serra les poings si fort que le peu d'ongles qu'il avait épargner de ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. _

Ça suffit Malfoy. Fait nous sortir d'ici.

_Le blond en question leva un sourcil presque surpris par les mots de l'autre, sans lui adressé un regard, il répliqua sur le ton le plus ironique possible._

Abacadabra porte ouvre toi et laisse Potter bouger son cul de là ! Pouuuuuff ! Oh regard du con ! C'est ouvert ! A toi la liber._.._

_Harry venait de dégringoler les escaliers à toute allure pour se jeter sur lui, il avait besoin de le frapper, de le cogner, de le toucher. De savoir qu'il était bien réel et non pas une connerie sortie de son imagination pour garder un brin de raison. Il allait devenir fou._

Putain mais t'es malade ?! Lâche moi Potter !

_Il était devenu fou. Il se tenait à califourchon sur le blond, le poing serré en l'air prêt à s'abattre sur le beau visage qui l'implorait du regard. Qui l'implorait ? Une minute.. Draco était-il vraiment entrain de le supplier du regard ? ''C'est jouissif ! ''. Il finit par se relever puis marcha à reculons sans le quitter des yeux, l'autre homme au regard ciel d'hiver le fixait maintenant redresser sur ses coudes._

Tu crois que me tuer te fera sortir d'ici ?! Je suis autant dans la même merde que toi Potter rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Je ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici merde !

_C'est alors que le brun se laissa tomber à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre le mur qui semblait être devenu sa propriété face à celui de Malfoy. Chacun sa partie de pièce, il l'avait comprit. Chacun ses toilettes improvisées, chacun ses bestioles de compagnie, chacun ses ancrages à la réalité. Pour lui c'était sa baguette et le pull que Mme Weasley lui avait tricoté il y a des années qui lui servait maintenant d'oreiller. Pour Draco ? Et bien il lui restait sa baguette à lui aussi, et le corps maintenant décomposé de sa mère rongée par les rats et d'autre bête dont Harry préférait encore ignorer la possible existence. Une fois de plus, ils se plongèrent tout deux dans le silence. Un silence religieux, un silence mortel._

* * *

_La pièce était noire, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait le milieu de la cave représentant la fameuse ligne invisible qu'Harry imaginait entre sa partie de cave et celle de Draco. Mais ce rayon lumineux n'était pas assez étendu pour lui permettre de voir son ennemie. Il ferma ses yeux pour tenter de dormir un peu commençant à s'habituer à la douleur constante de son estomac. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit : Une respiration qu'on tentait de bloquer, de camoufler. Un instant il pensa que le blond c'était remit à pleurer, mais cette respiration là n'avait rien d'un sanglot. ''Il se branle ! '' Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux, ses pensées n'y allaient pas par quatre chemins mais il devait avouer que c'était vrai. Malfoy était sûrement entrain de se faire du bien, il rougit en constatant qu'il venait de le chercher du regard. Il se tourna très lentement essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas déranger l'autre parce qu'il devait bien avouer qu'il en avait besoin aussi depuis tout ce temps, il grimaça alors en dé zippant lentement le jean qu'il avait enfilé avant de sortir de son dortoir à Poudlard. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas se faire prendre par le blond. Puis une minute là, c'est lui qui avait commencé alors pourquoi Harry se générait-il d'en faire autant ? ''Parce que l'entendre faire ta excité peut-être ? '' Il manqua de pousser un juron, pas possible. Malfoy lui avait rappelé que ses couilles étaient plaines, c'est différent. Il entreprit alors de lent va et vient sur son membre déjà dur ne se rendant même pas compte que des petits son étouffés sortaient de sa gorge très vite rejoint par ceux du blond. Alors ils se masturbait, tout les deux, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, en gémissant ensemble. Sérieusement ? Ou alors c'était tout simplement une façon de se montrer mutuellement que la présence de l'autre ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Quand ils jouirent l'un après l'autre, le blond en premier, le silence retomba. Harry se sentait mieux, il en oublia un instant son estomac et l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il soupira d'aise en se rhabillant, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit._

* * *

_Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux c'était pour constater que le blond était entrain de graver une septièmes croix sur la porte à côté des autres, le brun fut surpris de le voir faire avant de se redresser lentement, remarquant la substance blanche et visqueuse à côté de son lit improvisées dans laquelle des fourmis s'était retrouvées prisonnières. Il grimaça en repensant à la nuit dernière, il s'était branlé avec Malfoy. Ou plutôt avec Malfoy dans la même pièce, il avait gémit ouvertement à la limite de gueuler et avait jouit l'un après l'autre. Il se sentit honteux et sale. Une douche. Bordel ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour une douche. _

Qu'est ce que tu fou Malfoy ?

Tu as raté le levé du soleil.

_Le brun le fixa un instant de peur d'avoir mal compris, Draco était réveillé quand Harry savourait le levé du jour ?_

Et en quoi ça te donne le droit de marquer la porte à ma place ?

_Mine de rien Harry adorait faire ça, ça lui donnait une activité aussi courte et brève soit-elle. C'était ses moments à lui. Le blond haussa son épaule pour simple réponse avant de descendre lentement les marches pour le regarder de haut avant d'afficher un rictus mauvais qui sonnait faux à cause de ses joues creuses et de ses yeux tristes._

C'était bon la branlette Potter ?

Ferme ta gueule t'avais pas l'air contre, Malfoy.

Tu m'espionnais, je ne savais pas que je t'excitait à ce point tu étais à la limite de gueuler mon nom.

_Alors là il allait trop loin, Harry se releva rapidement pour le pointer d'un doigt mauvais prêt à cracher tout un tas d'insulte plus blessante les unes que les autres avant de soupirer, de secouer son visage et de croiser ses bras._

Tu sais quoi ? Ça me fatigue de me battre avec toi. Si je dois mourir autant mourir tranquille.

_Il s'asseyait de nouveau contre le mur, son dos et sa nuque le faisait atrocement souffrir, il bougea légèrement sa tête mais ce simple geste lui donna envie de pleurer de douleur, de fatigue, de faim et bientôt de soif comprenant que ses pouvoirs disparaissait en même temps que sa vitalité. Pleurer de désespoir. Lui, le survivant, allait mourir. Draco ne sus comment prendre ses mots et cet air si déprimé que même sa mère morte et pourrit aurait pleurer en le voyant, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer, il prit place de son côté de la pièce._

Tu m'avais dit qu'on ne crèverait pas ici Potter.

Comment voulais tu que je sache que tout le monde allait nous abandonner ?! Personne ne nous cherche j'en suis sûr !

_Draco leva les sourcils, étonné du ton désespéré du brun, il tenta un sourire en coin voulant le faire réagir autrement que d'une façon triste et déprimée._

On se sent abandonné Potty ?

Laisse tomber.

_Ces mots étaient tombés comme un verre au milieu de la pièce éclaboussant le blond de centaines petits morceaux de verre. Le Survivant, l'Elu, Saint Potter était désespéré et prêt à se laisser mourir dans une cave puant la merde et la mort. D'accord, cette fois ci c'était franchement mauvais pour leurs cul._

* * *

_Le blond ouvrit les yeux lentement, comprenant qu'il s'était endormi une fois de plus. Il savait bien que ça arriverait souvent maintenant, le manque d'aliment le fatiguerait de plus en plus jusqu'au sommeil éternelle. Il avait mal partout et son estomac n'était qu'une beuglante sans fin. Il secoua un peu son visage, toujours adossé au mur et c'est alors qu'il le vit : Potter entrain de mâcher quelque chose. Il se redressa immédiatement en le fixant de ses yeux les plus surpris possible._

Potter, qu'est ce que tu bouffes là ?

_Quand le brun tourna son visage d'un coup vers lui comme dans un mauvais film de possession, il vit deux antennes marrons disparaître entre ses lèvres. Un cafard._

* * *

Mmm oui que la fin est dégueulasse à souhait *-* … Bref. Merci à ceux qui me suivent, et je voulais surtout remercier **cat240** qui est la posteuse de reviews la plus active. Ça fait franchement plaisir et ça motive à écrire. On va rentrer dans le vif sur sujet : L'instinct de survie qui pointe le bout de son nez.

Merci à vous tous ! SMOUACK.


	8. Chapitre 8 - La trêve officielle

**Chapitre 8 : La trêve officielle.**

**/!\**

_Je tien à rappeler que nos héros peuvent boire grâce au sortilège Aguamenti._

* * *

_C'était écœurant, officiellement dégoûtant, répugnant et tout un tas d'autre mots plus négatifs les un que les autres. Harry venait de faire disparaître un cafard entre ses lèvres. Draco eu un frisson de dégoût tout en retenant un haut le coeur. _

Mais Potter t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Faut pas manger ça c'est .. oh putain ..

_La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un renvoi, c'était trop à supporter. Il imaginait la bestiole remuer dans la bouche du brun tentant de s'en échapper, ses antennes bouger, son corps se faisant écraser par les dents du Survivant répandant ainsi un liquide visqueux brûlant et amer sur sa langue. Draco essuya sa bouche avec sa manche, n'aillant rien dans l'estomac depuis des jours, il ne vomit que de la bile et de l'eau mais c'était suffisant pour lui brûler la gorge. Il colla son dos au mur en fixant le brun qui fouillait les coins de la cave._

Potter.. Eh Potter ! Regarde moi !

_Il se saisit d'un caillou pour lui balancer en pleine tête atteignant sa cible. Le brun tourna aussitôt son visage vers le sien et semblant retrouver un brin de raison. Le blond se leva prudemment pour s'approcher en grimaçant de dégoût, il tendit sa baguette vers l'homme lui faisant face et prononça le sortilège pour lui asperger le visage d'eau. Harry sursauta à ce contact froid et inattendu mais pas désagréable, il secoua son visage et passa une main dessus. Son regard se relevant ensuite vers celui de Draco._

T'as pété un câble Potter, tu viens de bouffer un putain d'insecte.

J'ai faim Malfoy. Et contrairement à toi je ne compte pas crever.

Oh mais quelle excellente idée Saint Potter ! On va faire cuir du rat ! Ça te va pour le dîner ?

_Les deux hommes se foudroyaient du regard, quand soudain les yeux du blond roulèrent et que son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol. Harry n'eut pas le reflex de le rattraper, il l'observa un moment avant d'oser le toucher du bout de son pied. Malfoy était inconscient. Il tendit sa baguette prêt à l'arroser à son tour mais se ravisa préférant garder son énergie pour lui quand soudain son rêve lui revint en mémoire ainsi que sa brève escapade à la bibliothèque._

* * *

_Flash Back_

**D – Détraqueur : Rêver de voir un détraqueur** **…**_ Et là une longue liste commença pour beaucoup de cas différent.. Pour les femmes enceintes, pour un couple marié, pour un enfant en bas âge.. Et finalement Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait : __**… **_**voler au dessus de sois sans qu'il ne s'approche de nous signifie la libération d'une charge.**

**C – Cri : Rêver d'entendre …** _Pareil que pour la première recherche d'Harry, une liste se dressa sous ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le cas qui le concerne :_** … que vous entendez un crie signifie que quelqu'un aura besoin de vous. **

_Harry se mis à repenser à ses cours de Divination avec le professeur Trelawney. Mauvaise idée, cette femme était complètement folle .. Mais en y repensant bien elle avait expliqué que les événements d'un rêve sont toujours chronologique quant-à leurs messages. Donc, si on y consacre de la réflexion tout ça voudrait dire qu'il allait être débarrassé d'un poids mais qu'en contre partie il devrait aider quelqu'un ? Mm.. A méditer.. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Drago Malefoy était bien présent à la fin de son rêve. Mais comment chercher celui ci dans le livre ? Une page lui étant destiné étonnerait beaucoup Harry, quoi que si on y réfléchie à deux fois cela pourrait être utile pour un bon nombre de première année. Cette simple pensé le fit rire discrètement avant de se remettre à tourner les pages cherchant un mot qui pourrait coller avec le jeune homme. Quand tout à coup un mot attira son attention .. _

**_S – Satan : Rêver …_**_ La liste était beaucoup moins longue, elle ne portait que 3 situations, et la dernière lui convenait : _**_…_****_qu'on le voit signifie qu'on se laissera entraîner par la passion à un acte irréfléchi._**

* * *

_Il fixa l'homme inconscient un bon moment avant de comprendre, il porta une main à son front. Draco avait dit que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, la voilà la charge dont il était libéré ! Mais alors.. Ce qui signifie que.. Draco a besoin de lui ? Pourquoi faire ? Survivre ? Il n'arrive déjà pas lui même à garder toute sa tête mais alors comment s'occuper du blond. C'est n'importe quoi, c'est chacun pour sois et Dieu pour tous dans cette cave. Il détailla son ennemi allongé au sol, il sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être en profiter pour lui arracher la langue, ou lui couper les doigts ? Mais son regard se porta alors sur son bras, sur cette marque qui le narguait. Lui arracher la peau tatouée peut-être ? La plaie risquerait de s'infecter et il faudrait lui couper le bras. Mauvaise idée. Mais après tout Tom Jédusor n'était plus alors la magie noire ancrée dans ce tatouage ne l'empêcherait plus de le retirer ? Mais même un simple sortilège d'effacer paraissait une montagne à escalader dans son état actuel. Il saisit le poignet du blond pour attirer son bras plus près de son visage et pouvoir observer la marque. Le serpent représenté semblait mordre dans la peau de Draco comme pour s'empêcher d'en glisser. Harry soupira, relâcha le bras et finalement se détourna de son ennemi pour aller chercher d'autre bestiole à se mettre sous la dent._

* * *

_Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux c'était pour ressentir la forte migraine qui l'avait saisit avant de s'évanouir. Il grimaça en se relevant en position assise, il saisit sa tête entre ses mains en soufflant lentement comme si cela pouvait l'apaiser. Il resta ainsi quelque minute jusqu'à ce que le brun ne vienne lui faire face, a genoux devant lui._

On est réveillé princesse ?

Ta gueule Potter .. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

Moi ? Mais rien c'est toi tu t'es évanoui alors qu'on se parlait, c'est mal poli tu sais.

_Le blond soupira, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de relever son regard vers le survivant, il grimaça en voyant un liquide verdâtre aux coins des lèvres du brun. _

Putain ta encore bouffer ces truc !

Ouais mais figures toi que ça cale, y'en a plein en plus tu veux que je t'en ramène ? Ça te ferais du bien.

Ose approcher une de ses écœurantes chose de moi et je t'étripe Potter.

Mais qu'elle chochotte.

_Sur ces mots Harry se releva pour s'étirer, le blond le fixait d'un air ahuri, Potter agissait comme si tout allait bien. Ça rendait de bonne humeur de manger ces truc ? Sérieusement ? Non mais qu'il aille se faire foutre c'est hors de question, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à manger des insectes. Il se releva avec difficulté pour regagner son mur et s'y adosser, son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il refusait de s'allonger sur ce sol crasseux. Il sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux, il vivait un cauchemar, d'abord le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'installait chez lui, ensuite ses amis qui lui tournait le dos, la mort de ses parents et maintenant une mort lente et douloureuse. Il ferma ses yeux et des images de Voldemort le bombardant de Doloris le fit frissonner d'horreur, il ne voulait pas cette marque, il avait osé le dire. Oser devant tout le monde avouer ne pas vouloir faire partie de ces gens. Et comment était récompensé son courage ? A coup de torture le forçant à céder aux caprices d'un psychopathe. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa marque avant d'être coupé de ses pensées par le brun revenu à l'attaque._

J'ai pensé à t'arracher la peau pendant que tu dormais.

T'es malade.

Non, serviable. Mais je me suis dis que ça pourrait s'infecter donc j'ai préféré ne rien toucher.

C'est préférable, ouais.

Quand on sortira d'ici on trouvera quelqu'un pour la retirer.

_Draco sembla surpris un instant mais repris vite un air indifférent en levant son regard vers l'homme qui prenait place, une fois de plus, face à lui._

Potter, c'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans : '' On ne peut pas l'enlever '' ? .. Et puis de toute façon de quoi tu te mêle ? Arrête de vouloir jouer le héros j'peux très bien me débrouiller seul.

_Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mine de rien ces insectes lui avaient rempli l'estomac et rien que pour ça il se sentait d'humeur bienveillante._

Mon rêve m'a dit que non.

Ton quoi ?

Mon rêve. Celui que j'ai fais avec des détraqueurs, des cris et toi.

_La bouche du blond était grande ouverte devant les mots du brun, il se foutait de lui ? Non ? Déjà qu'il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis, mais en plus le brun affirmait avoir rêvé de lui. Non vraiment il avait perdu la boule, c'est officiel._

Le sang d'insecte te monte à la tête je t'avais dis de ne pas en manger.

Mais non ! Ça remonte à une semaine bientôt, tu sais avant que ta famille de dégénéré n'attaque l'école.

Ce n'est pas ma famille qui a attaqué l'école alors arrête avec ça.

Ouais mais ça en revient au même.

Bref. C'est quoi ce rêve dont tu me parles ?

_Draco était agacé mais terriblement curieux, c'est alors qu'il écouta le brun se lancer dans le récit de son cauchemar et de son escapade à la bibliothèque pour le comprendre. Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de prendre un air choqué._

Satan ?! Tu m'as comparé à Satan ?!

Bah ouais ça m'ai venu comme ça. Puis tu peux pas m'en vouloir toutes ces années tu t'es comporté comme un vrai diable avec moi.

Oh, pauvre Pottychou, tu veux un câlin ?

Trêve de plaisanterie Malfoy, avoue que depuis des jours tu rêves que je t'aide.

Ah oui ? Et à quoi, tu m'expliques ?

_Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma presque immédiatement. ''Ouais c'est vrai ça, l'aider à quoi ? '' .. Il roula des yeux réfléchissant rapidement avant de dire, comme si c'était la révélation du siècle :_

A survivre !

Non mais à t'écouter on se croirait dans la jungle amazonienne..

Vue l'état de ta cave on en est pas loin.

_Le blond plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant en le fixant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Un Malfoy n'a besoin de personne. Et ce n'est sûrement pas ce Sang Mêlé qui lui prouverait le contraire, Draco secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avant de ramener ses jambes contre son torse._

Laisse tomber Potter j'ai pas besoin d'un mec qui bouffe des insectes. Mais si tu veux te rendre utile, ouvre cette porte. Ou tue moi.

_Ces derniers mots avaient été chuchotés si bien que Harry cru rêver, il observa le blond un moment avant de soupirer, de balayer la conversation d'un signe de main et de se relever pour retourner vers la porte toujours verrouillée. Il recommença à tenter de la défoncer mais c'était perdu d'avance il le savait._

Tu sais, Malfoy. Peut – être que si on s'y mettait à deux on arriverait à l'ouvrir cette putain de porte.

Elle est fermée par magie, Potter. Je doute que nos épaules, même solidaires, arrive à la faire bouger.

_Harry fit une légère moue avant de retourner s'asseoir à côté du blond ce qui provoqua une expression de surprise sur son visage. Il resta pourtant silencieux en fixant le mur d'en face. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaines de minutes._

Ça pue, hein.

_Draco, ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix du Gryffondor, et encore moins à l'entendre dire une telle chose, éclata malgré lui d'un rire nerveux. Un rire nerveux mais sincère comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis des mois. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains sous le regard étonné du brun._

Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux sur mes insectes Malfoy, mais toi t'es chelou de naissance.

_Les rires du blond reprirent de plus belle entraînant Harry dans ce fou rire incompréhensible. Ils rirent ensemble pendant un moment, incapable de s'arrêter, comme si toute leur tension s'évacuait ainsi par ses éclats de rire. Dès qu'ils réussissaient à s'arrêter, leurs regards se croisaient, et ils repartaient malgré eux. C'est au bout d'un bon quart d'heure qu'ils réussirent à se calmer, le sourire aux lèvres._

Et bah putain, ça fait bizarre d'avoir mal au ventre pour autre chose que la faim.

Recommence pas à dire des conneries Potter, j'ai mal à la mâchoire à force.

_Pendant ces bref instant, le blond et le brun oublièrent leurs différents, leurs faims et leurs douleurs musculaires mais aussi moral. Ils n'étaient que deux ados, coincés dans une cave, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal si on omet le fait qu'un corps en décomposition leur tenait compagnie. C'est donc dans un silence détendu que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissait sous la porte, laissant les rayons blancs de la lune les remplacer._

* * *

_Harry ouvrit les yeux, remarquant le noir autour de lui comprenant qu'il s'était, une fois de plus, réveillé en pleine nuit. Pourtant quelque chose d'anormal le dérangea, petit un il n'était pas contre son mur. Petit deux quelque chose s'appuyait sur son épaule, il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir dans le noir et c'est ainsi qu'il pu distinguer le corps du blond contre le sien et sa tête sur son épaule. Il grimaça, se retenant de le repousser, mais finit par soupirer. ''Au moins il te tien chaud ce con. '' Serte. Le brun hésita un instant avant de poser sa tête contre celle du blond. Il fixait le noir tout en pensant, se figeant en sentant l'homme contre lui remuer, il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que l'autre se calme, puis finalement laissa le sommeil l'emporter de nouveau tout en priant pour se réveiller avant le Serpentard pour éviter qu'il ne les trouve dans cette position._

* * *

Tu me donnes le tournis Potter

Tourne les vies, tourne les vies, tournes les violoooooons !

_Le blond observait le brun danser, tourner sur lui même, en chantant une chanson moldu. Il soupira presque de désespoir en se bouchant les oreilles. Soit le brun faisait ça pour le torturer, soit parce qu'il avait réellement perdu le peu de raison qui lui restait. Draco, lui, ne pouvait plus se séparer de cette migraine. Il ne ressentait pourtant plus la faim, il s'y était habitué, mais son corps le trahissait de jour en jour. Il était plus maigre, plus fatigué, plus pâle même si cela paraissait impossible._

Malfoy faut faire du sport pour rester en forme.

Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai quasiment plus de masse musculaire Potter ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours que tu tourne tout en drame.

_Le brun s'approcha pour tendre sa main au blond qui le fixa bizarrement. Harry souris d'amusement en saisissant de force la main de l'homme face à lui et le tira doucement pour l'aider à se lever._

Aller marche un peu, ça va te faire du bien.

_Le blond grimaça, ses muscles refroidis par son inactivité le faisant atrocement souffrir._

Putain Potter je vais te défoncer.

Mais je n'attends que ça, vas-y cogne moi !

Arrête, je suis fatigué..

_Draco reparti s'asseoir en soupirant sous le regard ennuyé d'Harry. Celui ci secoua son visage avant d'observer autour de lui, il se rappela pourtant de l'ironie de son camarade la veille : '' On va faire cuire du rat ! '' .. il hésita un moment en se mordillant la lèvre puis finalement tendis sa baguette vers un trou au mur._

Petrificus Totalus !

_Ce simple sort lui donna l'impression de se prendre une baffe, son énergie était peut-être plus présente que celle du blond car lui se nourrissait de ce qu'il pouvait, mais il n'en restait néanmoins fragile. Il s'approcha du trou, grimaça en y enfonçant sa main et sursauta en touchant quelque chose de poilu, il s'en saisit et sorti le rat pétrifié. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue en le déposant devant le blond qui sursauta en voyant la bestiole._

Putain Potter arrête tes blagues, je t'ai dis que j'étais fatigué.

Il faut que tu manges.

Crève.

_Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre de nouveau sa baguette vers le rat, il ferma ses yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir brusquement rassemblant toute son énergie._

Avada Kedavra !

_L'animal fut secoué d'un tremblement significatif de son nouvel état, le blond fixait son compagnon de cellule comme s'il était devenu fou sans pourtant oser dire quoi que ce soit l'observant aller et venir pour ramasser et entourer le rat de cailloux. Finalement celui ci revint s'asseoir en tailleur devant le blond et invoqua une flamme en direction de l'animal qui prit feu rapidement dans le cercle de pierre._

Mais qu'est ce que tu fou..

Je te l'ai dis, il faut que tu manges Draco.

_Le concerné ouvrit grand ses yeux en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de son ennemi, il resserra ses jambes contre son torse se sentant comme un enfant faible et vulnérable face au brun qui paraissait fort et déterminé même si ces vêtements étaient crasseux, ses cheveux décoiffés et sales, ses lèvres ensanglantées parce qu'il les mordait à chaque moment de stress et que sous ses yeux régnaient d'immenses cernes. Il le fixa en retenant un soupire, malgré tout ces défauts le brun demeurait naturellement charmant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille, à si, la chinoise. Mais rien de sérieux apparemment, il y avait bien la rouquine Wesley mais ils ne c'étaient pas encore déclarés, ça se voyait pourtant qu'ils craquaient l'un pour l'autre, non ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le brun qui faisait léviter un morceau de viande presque grillée devant lui, le blond grimaça mais l'odeur n'était pas si infecte au final, elle était même plus alléchante._

Aller mange, ça va te faire du bien.

_Le blond soupira en se saisissant du morceau légèrement refroidi maintenant, il le porta à ses lèvres et entreprit de le mâcher. C'était étrange, de manger de nouveau. Mais l'homme devant lui avait raison, c'était tellement plaisant. Il en voulait encore, il sentit le bout de viande glisser le long de son oesophage jusqu'à son estomac, il reprit un morceau et se retrouva calé rapidement. Le brun, lui, finit le rat entièrement en observant Draco._

Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Plein.

_Harry retint un sourire, fière de lui. Une fois que le blond aurait retrouvé un peu de sa force ils pourraient réfléchir à comment sortir d'ici. Il se lécha les doigts en observant l'autre se rendormir, il mordit une fois de plus sa lèvre douloureuse et vint s'asseoir près de l'autre qui ouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder curieusement, le brun haussa une épaule innocente en la tapotant avec sa main pour faire comprendre au blond son intention. Celui ci paru hésitant avant de finalement soupirer, trop fatigué pour reprendre son air froid, et vint posé sa tête contre son pseudo ennemi._

* * *

La fameuse trêve commence à porter ces fruits, mais est ce qu'elle durera une fois que Draco aura reprit des forces ? Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, vous êtes génial. Sadique, mais génial.

Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9 - Un trou de lumière, ()

**Chapitre 9 : Un trou de lumière, des yeux jouissifs.**

**/!\** Vulgarités, Sexe entre Homme Trash, Public Avertie** /!\**

_Je ne devrais même plus vous prévenir à force x)_

* * *

_Harry faisait glisser ses doigts sur les murs de la cave, de la pierre, des petits morceaux manquants, une ou deux bestioles qui passaient entre ses doigts. Non, rien d'intéressant. Deux jours c'étaient écoulés après le premier 'repas' de Draco entre ces murs et l'homme en question semblait avoir reprit des couleurs ce qui, normalement, aurait paru impossible à Harry en vue de sa peau naturellement pâle. Le brun observa le blond endormi en continuant son inspection digitale. L'ancien mangemort avait finit par accepter de s'allonger quand Harry lui avait proposé son pull comme oreiller, c'est vrai qu'il n'en avait pas été enchanté c'était quand même un pull fait par Molly Wesley et pour lui tout les Wesley étaient de la vermine ce que Harry ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs puisqu'ils étaient des Sang Purs alors Draco devrait les traiter avec respect comme les autres, non ? '' Oui mais eux sont pauvres.'' .. Mm.. C'est sûrement ce détail qui gêne le blond. Le jeune Potter leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce que c'est galère les riches, on est plus au XVIe siècle tout de même ! Soudain Harry se stoppa net et, sans retirer ses doigts du mur, recula de quelque pas jusqu'à ce que ces doigts rencontrent à nouveau une fissure. La fissure. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, comment avait-il pu la rater avant ? Une fissure où filtrait la lumière de l'extérieur et par laquelle des fourmis entraient et sortaient._

Malfoy ! Réveille toi vite !

_Le brun c'était mis à secouer son compagnon de cellule sans pitié jusqu'à ce que celui ci daigne ouvrir les yeux non sans continuer de serrer le pull brodé d'un H._

Mm.. M'quoi..?

Le mur ! Une fissure ! Une fissure dans le mur ! Vient voir !

_Draco soupira d'agacement, le jeune Potter pouvait réellement se comporter comme un gamin quand il voulait quelque chose. Le blond se leva avec feignantise et s'approcha du mur devant lequel un Harry Potter surexcité sautillait. Il passa ses doigts sur la fissure et sentit le vent caresser sa peau. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux lui non plus, yeux qui rencontrèrent d'ailleurs ceux d'un vert émeraude émerveillé._

On aura pas assez de pouvoir pour l'agrandir Potter.

Qui a dit qu'on devait se servir de nos pouvoirs ?

_L'héritier Malfoy ne comprenait pas dans quelle recherche le brun c'était lancé, il haussa un sourcil en le voyant farfouiller aux quatre coins de la pièce. Quand finalement celui ci revint avec une pierre plus pointue que les autres ressemblants étrangement à une arme d'homme préhistorique. Voilà à quoi ils étaient réduit, à des sauvages mangeant des animaux répugnants et cherchant à s'échapper avec des pierres. Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

Pousse toi Blondinet !

Ne m'appelle pas Blondinet le Balafré.

_Harry ne répondit pas sachant que sinon il s'engouffrait dans un cercle vicieux d'insultes et de provocations malsaines finissant sûrement en coups engendrant eux même un bain de sang et .. '' Oh mais ferme là on connaît la chanson. '' .. Le brun commença donc à cogner la pierre contre la fissure pour tenter d'en décrocher d'autres morceaux, Draco le fixait d'un air ahuri avant de soupirer et de retourner s'allonger sur le pull._

Potter c'est pas que je trouve ton idée complètement absurde mais à cette vitesse on ressemblera à ma mère quand tu auras réussi à faire un trou assez grand pour qu'on puisse y passer.

_La pierre que Harry tenait s'écrasa plus violemment contre le mur avant que celui ci ne se tourne vers l'homme maintenant allongé, une leur de rage absente il y a une minute brillant maintenant dans ses yeux verts._

Écoute moi bien Malfoy j'commence à en avoir ras le cul, si toi ta pas envie de te bouger pour survivre ou sortir fait au moins preuve de compassion pour mes oreilles et ferme ta grande gueule d'aristocrate raté. On est peut être dans ce qui reste de ton luxueux petit manoir qui coûte la peau des couilles mais c'est pas une raison pour me laisser faire tout le boulot, pigé ?

_Le Malfoy en question avait ouvert grand ses yeux ne s'attendant pas à un tel retournement de comportement venant du brun qui semblait si calme et enfantin il y a quelques minutes devant un simple trou._

Alors maintenant quand j'aurais finis de faire ce trou, et Merlin sait que je réussirais à le faire même si ça prend des mois, si celui ci ne convient pas à sa majesté ou sera encore trop petit pour elle je me ferais un plaisir de te démembrer pour te faire passer plus facilement.Ça te va ?

_Le blond n'osait plus répondre de peur de se prendre un Doloris dans la gueule car, il fallait l'avouer, à l'heure actuelle, Le Survivant était effrayant. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de s'allonger dos à lui. Il entendait le brun continuer de gratter et cogner le mur sans pouvoir se rendormir, voilà que maintenant il était enfermé avec un deuxième psychopathe prêt à le tuer si jamais il osait une remarque déplacée. Mais mine de rien, il comprit, c'était comme ça que Potter avait survécu toutes ses années, qu'il avait toujours réussi tout ce qu'il entreprenait : Il avait la rage de vivre. Une rage que Draco n'avait jamais eu car il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se battre pour sauver sa peau. On l'avait toujours protégé. On avait toujours été aux petits soins pour lui, Potter n'avait pas eu tout cela. Il savait qu'il avait grandi chez des moldu qui le détestaient, qu'il avait été maltraité, qu'il avait due se débrouiller seul pour bien des choses. Alors que Draco, lui, obtenait ce qu'il voulait à la moindre demande. Ces parents lui avait remodelé un caractère, un masque, une apparence qu'il avait apprit à utiliser. Harry à toujours su rester lui même qu'importe l'endroit ou la situation. Finalement Draco se retourna vers le brun toujours activement concentré dans sa tâche et une fois de plus il le trouva .. Beau. Cette pensée arracha une grimace silencieuse à l'héritier des Malfoy. Oui, cette rage de vaincre la mort, cette envie de vivre rendait son ennemi incroyablement beau. Alors que lui était dur et froid, comme la pierre qui les retenait prisonnier et que Harry grattait avec force, comme la mort. Il tourna son regard vers le corps pourrit de sa mère où les asticots régnaient maintenant en maître. La mort qui emporte ce qu'il y a de plus beau et chaud en nous pour ne laisser que silence, dégoût et tristesse._

_Harry sursauta ne s'attendant pas à sentir la main du blond le pousser un peu du mur pour se mettre à côté de lui et gratter le trou à son tour avec une autre pierre. Le brun sourit malgré lui en lui adressant un simple hochement de tête avant de se remettre au travaille._

* * *

Et bah justement, c'était pas Goyle et encore moins Crabbe, c'était moi et Ron !

Vous aviez utilisé du polynectar bande de ..

_Draco ne finit par sa phrase en envoyant un petit caillou sur l'homme assis face à lui qui se mit à rire à son insulte silencieuse._

C'était une idée d'Hermione.. Une idée brillante, comme toujours..

_A ses mots, le brun soupira en repensant à ses amis sans savoir s'ils allaient bien mais il l'espérait, de tout son cœur. C'était sa famille, et il ne voulait plus de mort, il arrivait à peine à croire à celle de Voldemort, pour lui c'était impossible._

Tu les reverra tes amis Potter.

Mm.. Toi aussi tu reverras les tiens.

_Le blond eu un rire sans joie en levant les yeux au ciel._

Quels amis ? Ceux qui me fuyaient de peur de devoir eux aussi porter la marque des ténèbres ? Et bah putain je suis chanceux..

_Harry pinça ses lèvres en réfléchissant, c'est vrai que depuis un moment il voyait son ennemi seul que ce soit dans les couloirs ou aux repas. Alors il n'avait vraiment plus personne.. Plus de famille, plus d'amis.. Son manoir allait sûrement être saisi par le ministère et lui jugé puis envoyer à Azkaban. Et d'un coup, son rêve lui revint en pleine face encore une fois. Le crie qu'il avait entendu. '' Quelqu'un aura besoin de toi ''. _

Quand on sortira, et qu'il voudront t'emmener au Ministère, je témoignerai en ta faveur.

_Draco releva ses yeux vers lui le fixant presque avec détresse à ses mots avant de se reprendre._

Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter.

Bien sûr que si, je dirais que toi et ta mère étiez sous la menace et que vous aviez toujours été contre Voldemort et pour preuve vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

_L'homme d'en face n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait l'air tellement sincère dans sa promesse silencieuse.. Le survivant allait-il vraiment faire ça pour lui ?_

J'ai une dette envers ta mère, en faisant ça je la payerai.

_Et c'est sur ces mots que Harry se releva pour retourner gratter le mur sous le regard toujours aussi choqué et douteux de Draco. Il savait de toute façon qu'il n'avait pas le choix, c'était accepter l'aide de son 'ennemie' ou alors finir à Azkaban. A cette pensée le jeune Malfoy eu un long frisson de terreur. Non, il avait trop enduré les cries, les tortures et les endroits lugubres._

Très bien Potter, mais ne t'attend pas à des remerciements.

J'aurais fais un arrêt cardiaque si tu en avait murmurer ne serai-ce qu'un seul.

_Et les deux hommes se sourirent un instant, un court instant, quelques secondes à peine, mais un instant unique. Le brun, rejoint par le blond assez rapidement, se remirent au travaille jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse trop noir pour y voir quelque chose. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre pour se rassurer quand l'un d'eux se réveillait en sursaut pendant la nuit. Cette nuit là ne fit pas exception aux autres et les deux hommes s'appuyèrent contre le mur, le blond déposant le pull sur l'épaule du brun pour poser sa tête dessus en s'appuyant avec plus d'aise qu'avant contre lui quand celui ci posa à son tour sa tête contre celle du blond en observant le trou plus grand de quelque millimètre à peine. Petit mais prometteur._

* * *

_Harry se réveilla lentement en sentant quelque chose s'agiter contre lui, Draco faisait un cauchemar. Il tenta de le maîtriser en le serrant contre lui._

Malfoy calme toi c'est qu'un putain de rêve. Malfoy !

_Celui ci finit par ouvrir de grands yeux apeurés en direction du brun où des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler, le brun grimaça, si Malfoy pleurait c'était la fin du monde._

Tu vois c'était rien, un cauchemar parmi tant d'autre.. ça va mieux ?

_L'ex mangemort se contenta d'hocher la tête s'accrochant au survivant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et c'est sans prévenir que celui ci se jeta sur les lèvres de l'autre dans un baiser qui ressemblait plus à une déclaration de guerre. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et le brun tomba allongé sous le blond qui s'était mis __à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure avec force se prenant une baffe de la part du torturé._

Non mais t'es malade Malfoy ?! Bouge !

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le geste pour accompagner sa parole que déjà le blond s'était remis à l'embrasser avec force glissant sans douceur sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry était perdu, l'homme qui le chevauchait provoquer en lui une envie de violence aussi brutale qu'une envie de tendresse, comme un besoin d'échanger quelque chose avec quelqu'un, un échange plus que verbal, un échange physique. Alors il lui mordit la langue en enroulant un bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre autour de sa taille. Draco poussa un gémissement en sentant les dents du survivant lui déchirer l'organe dominant de sa cavité buccale, quand celui ci relâcha finalement le morceau de chair il sentait encore le sang de l'aristocrate dans sa bouche et il passa sa propre langue sur ses lèvres ensanglantées de manière provocante. Il roula pour prendre le rôle de dominant et cracha un mélange de salive et de sang au visage du blond qui, pour toute réponse, lui griffa la nuque de ses ongles longs et noircies reprenant le baiser comme si leurs comportements était tout à fait normal. Harry ne savait même pas à quoi se comparer à ce moment précis, ils ne ressemblaient même pas à des animaux, ils ne ressemblaient à rien. Draco lui ne réfléchissait plus, il voulait toute l'intention du brun, il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui même si c'était en mal, il avait besoin de se sentir important. Désiré. Il repoussa le Survivant pour l'allonger de nouveau et entreprit de défaire le jean sale et usé qu'il portait sachant déjà qu'il ne trouverait aucun sous vêtement. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, est ce qu'il allait vraiment.. faire quelque chose avec Malfoy ? Sa raison lui disait que non, son instinct bestial lui disait que oui. Le même instinct qui lui avait ordoné de manger ses insectes. ''Putain il te suce !'' .. Le jeune Potter sortit de ses pensées pour se rendre compte que, oui, Draco Lucius Malfoy était en train de lui faire une pipe. Mais il ne ressentait aucune gêne, il se sentait au rang d'animal, de bête. Il ferma ses yeux pour profiter des sensations que la langue sanglante du blond lui procurait, les bruits de sucions accentuait son excitation et il se mit à gémir ne pouvant retenir une bonne petite remarque blessante._

Oh putain.. Avoue que tu .. Aah.. Tu t'y entraîne souvent..

_Pour toute réponse les lèvres du blond accélérèrent leurs mouvements de va et vient sur le membre dressé et rouge sang de l'homme sous lui. Harry c'était déjà branlé, bien sûr comme tout le monde, et il arrivait même à retarder l'arrivée du plaisir, mais là impossible de résister et c'est sans prévenir qu'il cracha sa semence au fond de la gorge du blond qui eu un haut le cœur avant de tout recracher au visage d'Harry. Celui ci, essoufflé, essuya son visage d'un simple coup de manche avant se dégager et de mettre un coup de pieds dans l'estomac du blond pour l'allonger et venir l'écraser de tout son poids. Il lui mordit le cou ,ignorant les gémissements plaintifs de Draco, pour lui laisser une marque. Il se mit à son tour à retirer le pantalon noir qui était toujours entre eux et eu un air carnassier à la vue de l'érection visible sous le boxer du Serpentard. _

J'texcite Malfoy ?

Ta gueule et grouille toi putain !

_Le blond se déshabilla lui même tant bien que mal laissant l'homme au dessus de lui lui craquer sa chemise avant de retirer son propre tee shirt. Ils avaient maigri, ils étaient sale, ils étaient dégoulinant de sueurs, leurs bouches étaient ensanglantées mais ils étaient terriblement excités. Comme des bêtes. Harry se redressa pour cracher dans sa main et lubrifier son sexe pour l'enfoncer dans l'orifice étroit du blond qui se mit à hurler, oups, il lui avait fait mal. Le brun ressorti son gland, le lubrifia de nouveau, et reprit son exploration de l'intérieur du Malfoy qui se cambrait contre son dominateur pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur. _

Aah.. Potter vas-y doucement bordel !

_Mais, au contraire, le Potter en question finit de le pénétrer dans un coup de rein brutal arrachant un crie aigu au blond. Pendant un instant les deux hommes ne bougèrent plus, Draco par douleur, Harry par plaisir. Quand finalement Draco se mit à onduler lentement des hanches dans une grimace l'autre comprit que ce qui lubrifiait si bien maintenant était le 'Sang Pur' de Malfoy. _

_Ils baisèrent dans le sang, le foutre et la douleur presque toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que Draco supplie l'autre de ne plus le toucher. Le Survivant lui avait lacéré la peau de ses ongles, laissé des marques avec ces dents, déchiré le cul avec son sexe qui avait jouit plusieurs fois en lui. Lui qui n'avait hurlé de plaisir qu'une seule et unique fois, quand le brun avait plongé ses yeux brillants dans les siens avant de jouir. Cette seule et unique fois, juste parce que Harry Potter l'avait regardé avec désire et importance. Ils avaient éjaculés en même temps, le brun en lui, le blond entre leur deux torses._

* * *

Il est plus court que les autres, c'est vrai, mais aussi plus riche en émotions ! Ah et je vous avais prévenu que c'était pour public avertie alors maintenant si vous êtes choqués c'est votre problème ! Nah ! Non plus sérieusement, merci de me lire une fois de plus et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront leurs impressions, leurs dégoûts ou leurs fascinations pour ce chapitre c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire vos critiques qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, vraiment.

**Note importante** : Je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine et je ne pourrais sûrement pas poster le prochain chapitre avant un mois. Je sais, c'est long pour moi aussi rassurez vous, je vous reviendrais ressourcée et si vous êtes sage je vous montrerais mes photos de vacance ;P.

_**Bisous à tout mes petits sadiques ! **_


End file.
